


Скажи мне «да»

by EarthlyWays, NikMac



Series: Скажи мне «да» [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Magic Realism, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коля Романов – [не]счастливый обладатель необычных способностей. Передвигать предметы силой мысли – это запросто. А вот отважиться сблизиться с другим человеком – нет. Но когда рядом с ним появляется Паша, у Коли не остается ни единого шанса спрятаться в своем привычном и уютном мирке. Рыжеволосый завоеватель рушит границы и задает слишком много неудобных вопросов...<br/>История написана в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Старый корпус, много переходов и лестниц, с непривычки и заблудиться несложно. Чем дальше и вглубь, тем тише голоса, тем меньше слышен шум шагов. А вот и любимый тупичок у лаборатории электротехники. Заведующий кафедрой, говорят, в больнице, и здесь так спокойно, в самый раз для того чтобы переждать перерыв.

Коля пристраивает сумку на подоконник, подпрыгивает и усаживается сам. 

Подоконник широкий, удобный. Старую древесину поели жучки, краска облупилась, стекла запылились, в углу — знатная паутина. За окном мирно шумит старый клен, только на самой макушке листья слегка пожелтели. Начало сентября — еще лето. Но Коля мечтает о мае, больших каникулах, которые закончились всего-то неделю назад.

Сидеть дома — «сиднем, как Илья Муромец на печи», как часто ворчит мама — Коле нравится. В институте слишком непривычно, слишком шумно, слишком много чужих лиц.

Ничего из этого Коля не любит.

Бабочка за окном привлекает его внимание. Она порхает, садится на стекло, порыв ветра — и коричневые крылышки липнут к паутине. Из щели в кладке выползает терпеливый охотник.

Коля морщится, не задумываясь, протягивает руку — но натыкается на холодное стекло. Щелчок пальцами — и паутина рвется. Пленница оказывается на свободе и уносится прочь. Она спасена.

На плечо Коли опускается чья-то рука, он подпрыгивает. Бабочка! Всего лишь бабочка! И о спокойной жизни такого как все можно забыть.

В ужасе он оборачивается и видит веселые голубые глаза, рыжие волосы, веснушки и накачанные бицепсы, подчеркнутые черной майкой.

— Закурить не найдется? — спрашивает незнакомец. 

Колю отпускает. Он дышит, сердце до боли колотится в ребра, когда он отвечает:

— Не курю.

Голос ломается.

— А зажигалка...

Коля мотает головой, отворачивается, утыкаясь носом в книгу. Видишь, занят? 

— Слушай, а у тебя есть методичка по истории?

Он еще здесь? Коля поднимает голову и натыкается на внимательный взгляд голубых глаз. Парень, прислонившись к стене, ждет его ответа. 

— Нет, нету, — врет он. 

— Я-я-ясно... — тянет парень. — Кстати, я Паша.

Надо бы сказать: «Очень приятно», но Коля ненавидит врать. Ну, неприятно ему, не хочет он знакомиться. Но не ответить — невежливо. 

— Николай, — бурчит он. — Романов.

— Царь? — отчего-то ржет верзила. Глупая шутка. И ответить нечем. Коля хватает ртом воздух, щеки подозрительно теплеют. 

Собеседник хлопает его по плечу. Больно, между прочим. 

— Ну, бывай, Николай.

Через каких-то полчаса Коля вспоминает, почему не любит лгать. Преподаватель спрашивает про те самые злополучные методички. Они есть у половины группы, так что все принимаются лихорадочно пересаживаться. И, конечно же, рядом с Колей опускается его новый знакомец. Коля подпирает щеку рукой, чтобы не было видно, как горит лицо, и ругает себя последними словами. 

«Зато, — думает он, — Паша этот совсем отстанет. Кто будет водиться с таким лжецом?»

Коля патологически честен, так что вечером ему стыдно смотреть на себя в зеркало. Сразу вспоминается та методичка. А потом он едва не роняет в умывальник зубную щетку. Вдруг этот рыжий-бесстыжий будет его дразнить царем? 

У отражения огромные перепуганные карие глаза и мокрая темная челка. Какой царь? Так, тридцатый пажонок справа. И выделяться его никогда не тянуло. Хорошо, что он не такой, как яркий Паша, который хочет ли, не хочет — а привлекает внимание.

Утром даже вставать не хочется. Воображение рисует, как одногруппники, которых он даже по именам не знает, подходят к нему под разными предлогами: «Ваше Величество, не соизволите ли...»

Но деваться некуда. 

Коля еще раз оглядывает себя в зеркале: похож на обычного человека? А то бывало уже, один раз только в лифте заметил, что над плечами парят маленькие бабочки из раскрошенной за завтраком салфетки. А потом ему еще влетело от соседки, ожидавшей лифт на первом этаже: насорил, пакостник!

На улице накрапывает. Опустив плечи, Коля обреченно тащится в институт. Как на эшафот взбирается по скрипучим деревянным ступенькам, чтобы сесть подальше, на галерке. Он вовсе не хочет отлынивать, но чувствовать спиной чужие взгляды — нет уж, увольте. 

До начала лекции пятнадцать минут, в аудитории — пусто. Забившись в уголок, Коля открывает книгу и погружается в приключения некоего колдуна. Тот наконец нашел свиток заклинаний, а в нем есть одно... 

— Никки! Эй! Ау! Прием!

Рыжий Паша, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, машет ему от двери. 

— Препод застрял в пробке, — жизнерадостно сообщает он. — Первой пары не будет. 

— А-а-а... — Коля чувствует себя глупо. — Ну ладно. 

— Что ты там все время читаешь? — нет, его не хотят оставлять в покое. Паша взбегает наверх, топая так, что парты дрожат, и бесцеремонно выхватывает книжку. — Интересно?

Почему-то опять тянет соврать. Но ситуация, похоже, безвыходная. 

— Да, — признается Коля, уже догадываясь, что за этим последует. 

— Дашь потом?

— Хорошо. 

Паша успокаивается... секунд на десять. 

— Может, пойдем в кафешку? До следующей пары почти полтора часа.

Коля пытается перечитать строчку, потом сдается. Мотает головой.

— Они в девять открываются. 

Паша тут же лезет в карман за мобильным, смотрит на часы.

— Ну так — очередь займем!

Коля вздыхает. Терпение, только терпение!

— Иди, если хочешь. Я тут посижу, — и непонятно зачем добавляет: — Наоборот, если позже прийти, то очереди не будет.

Если не нравится в толпе толкаться, поневоле изучишь все эти человеческие приливы-отливы. Вот только Паше это сообщать не стоило. Шел бы он себе...

Паша садится рядом, откидывается на спинку скамейки и принимается его рассматривать. Коля стоически терпит, стараясь сосредоточиться на ровных строчках, но прочитанное тут же выветривается из головы.

В конце концов Коля решает, что кафешка — да столовка же, столовка, только чуть отремонтированная, — наполненная их однокурсниками, сможет отвлечь Пашу от его скромной персоны. 

Ни разу. 

— Пиво будешь?

— Пива здесь нет, — хмурится он, опережая тетку за кассой, уже оскалившуюся на Пашу золотыми зубами. 

— Два чая, — Паша ничуть не смущается. 

Коля кладет мятую купюру на прилавок, подхватывает свою чашку и поспешно сбегает в самый дальний угол зала, подальше от занятых однокурсниками столиков. Горячий чай плещет через край на руку, и, поставив чашку, Коля сует ошпаренный палец в рот. Вот неуклюжий! 

У Паши таких проблем не возникает. Жизнь несправедлива. Коля все никак не может избавиться от подростковой угловатости, а некоторые как будто из мальчишек сразу в мужчин превращаются. С бицепсами-трицепсами и прочим. 

Бицепсы как раз играют — Паша помешивает чай. Коля, незаметно поглядывая на загорелые руки, кидает в чашку кубики сахара. 

Кипяток Коля не любит, остывший чай кажется ему куда вкуснее. Так что, отодвинув чашку в сторону, Коля лезет в рюкзак — за книгой. 

А Паша может сам себя развлекать, а еще лучше — отправиться к шумной компании однокурсников, сдвинувшей столы у окна.

Паша намеков не понимает.

— А пиво ты вообще пьешь? — светски интересуется он. 

Сложный вопрос. Коля раз попробовал, так только половину железной баночки одолел. Нет, плохо ему не стало. Просто невкусно. Прослыть ботаником не хочется, но и врать Коля больше не собирается.

— Нет, — говорит он, не вдаваясь в подробности. 

— Вино? — в голосе слышится улыбка. — Мерло, совиньон, пино нуар?

Коля сдвигает брови. Опять насмехается, да что же это такое? Сейчас еще «царя» вспомнит!

И тут краем глаза он замечает подозрительный блеск. Ложечка в чашке вздрагивает и чуть сдвигается в сторону, будто собираясь...

Коля резко выпрямляется на стуле и хватает мелкую дрянь. Вот знал же, не стоит баловаться и привыкать размешивать чай без помощи рук! 

Паша смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. 

— Ты извини, — говорит он. — Я просто думал тебя пивом соблазнить и заставить мне город показать. 

— Я покажу, — выпаливает Коля. Заметил он или не заметил? — Только не сегодня — дождь же.

— Ладно, — покладисто соглашается Паша. — На днях, заметано?

— Угу. Заметано. 

Странно, но когда он смеется, веснушки становятся ярче.

Коля отворачивается: ему не нравится, что Паша ему нравится.

На оставшихся парах он старательно отсаживается от него подальше, пытается не замечать, но это его не спасает. После занятий, на выходе из института, его останавливает невесть откуда взявшийся Паша.

— Ну что, идем? 

— Мы ж на днях собирались...

— Так дождь кончился, — говорит тот и улыбается от уха до уха. В левом, кстати, поблескивает сережка — тонкое серебряное колечко.

Коля мотает головой и закусывает губу.

— Я... Мне...

Может, соврать, что ему нужно домой? 

— Пошли, — решает за них Паша и тащит его за руку вниз. Коля едва не летит со ступенек.

— Идиот! — вопит он ошеломленно, оказываясь в крепких объятиях. 

У Паши, кстати, ресницы рыжие, так и сияют на выглянувшем из-за туч солнце. И веснушки. Такие маленькие коричневые пятнышки по всему лицу и даже на подбородке, и на губах, сейчас сжавшихся плотно и как-то огорченно. 

Коля выпутывается из объятий. Он же не специально, он не хотел его обидеть, правда. 

Паша хмурится.

— Извини. Не думал, что ты так в облаках витаешь.

— Решил на землю спустить? — тут же ощетинивается Коля.

Паша неожиданно усмехается.

— Так пойдем?

Коля идет. Почему-то.

Первые осенние листья смешно шуршат на асфальте. В лужах отражаются пышные шапки прогуливающихся по небу облаков. Пахнет свежестью. Коля любит вымытый дождем город и сам дождь любит, но выходить погулять в непогоду как-то странно, так что возможность выпадает редко. 

«Я немножко, совсем чуть-чуть погуляю», — обещает он себе, направляясь к остановке. Паша идет следом, потом вровень, потом шаг в шаг. 

Только Коля не знает, что показывать — он же не экскурсовод. Он на секунду задумывается, что может быть интересно Паше, а потом решительно встряхивает головой. Ну уж нет, привязался — пусть пеняет на себя! 

В парке тихо и пусто, но Паша не жалуется, заинтересованно поглядывает по сторонам. Коля выводит его к обзорной площадке и злорадно сообщает:

— Ну, вот. Город. Как я и обещал.

Серо-голубое небо, серо-стальная лента реки, перехваченная мостами, серые высотки на берегу. Ничего особенного, а ведь столица. Коля и сам разочарован. Впрочем, это все плохая погода. Если б светило солнце, все раскрасило бы синим и зеленым, красным и золотым. А ночью все горит, переливается разноцветными огнями...

Паша смеется. Невозможный тип.

— Это левый берег, а как же правый?

Коля не успевает возмутиться — на макушку падают тяжелые капли, и через мгновение ливень разражается с новой силой. 

Немногочисленных посетителей парка словно смывает. Раз — и нет никого. Коля упорно надеется, что Паша тоже сбежит, но тот не двигается с места, только, улыбаясь, смахивает воду с лица. Коля с горестным вздохом поднимает воротник ветровки и топает к аллее. Там, под защитой деревьев, только чуть капает.

Холодно. Мокро. Нет уж, никаких больше экскурсий!

Прогулку можно считать законченной, Коле даже немного жаль. Ведь говорил же — пойдем в другой день... А сейчас только и осталось, что провести Пашу до автобусной остановки. 

Аллея выводит их из парка, и Коля останавливается у бордюра. Раньше на этом месте был переход, потом его убрали, но Коля всегда так ходит, по старой памяти. Нужно просто подождать, когда машины встанут на светофоре на следующем перекрестке — и можно идти. 

Коля с Пашей не одни такие. На той стороне нетерпеливо крутится маленькая дворняжка. Вертит головой, высматривая машины, иногда чуть выбегает на проезжую часть, затем, оценив шансы, возвращается на тротуар. 

Коля начинает нервничать. 

Дорога пустеет, похоже, до светофора успел проскочить только этот черный джип. Коля ступает на дорогу, намереваясь перейти, когда он проедет. Дворняжка же решает, что ей идти — можно. Коля стискивает кулаки, до последнего надеясь, что глупая псина вернется обратно, как она уже делала десяток раз — но она не поворачивает. Трусит прямо под колеса. 

Коля тихо ругается под нос. Нет, не проскочит... И джип не свернет. Такие собак на дороге не объезжают. 

Дворняжка испуганно тявкает, когда ее внезапно и с большой скоростью протаскивает по асфальту вперед. Немного, сантиметров сорок, только чтобы колеса прошли мимо хрупких косточек в лохматой коричневой шкурке. Водитель запоздало сигналит... Паша за спиной издает какой-то звук. 

Черт! Паша!

Коля прячет трясущиеся руки, словно они могут его выдать, и бросает испуганный взгляд через плечо. 

— Блин! Ты видел? — восклицает Паша. 

Пока Коля лихорадочно соображает, что сказать, дворняжка добирается до тротуара, отряхивается — ее обдало водяной пылью из-под колес, — и принимается возмущенно тявкать вслед машине. 

— Это...

— Ничего себе! Глазом бы не моргнул — переехал! — продолжает разоряться Паша.

Коля переводит дух. 

— И как она только выскочила? 

— С перепугу, наверное, — голос, кажется, немного дрожит.

Естественно, из-за глупой собаки они упускают шанс перебежать на ту сторону и мокнут у обочины до следующего спада движения. Но когда переходят, у Коли возникает новая проблема: Паша совершенно не хочет отвязываться, как ни намекай, как ни показывай ему остановку и ни снабжай самыми подробными указаниями о кратчайшем и удобном пути до общаги. Скучно ему там, что ли? Конечно, Коля может судить только по тому, что читал — но вроде бы студенческая жизнь веселая. 

И голодная... Так может, дело как раз в этом?

Коля вздыхает. Он только раз приглашал кого-то к себе, еще в шестом классе, и вышло не очень хорошо. Серый дурачился, заразил его каким-то безбашенным весельем, они прыгали на кровати и дрались подушками... Одна из них лопнула — не страшно, конечно, мама не сильно бы и ругалась, но перья просто не захотели опускаться. Раз за разом взмывали к потолку, кружили там, выстраивались причудливыми узорами, и Коля не знал, каким чудом удалось убедить Серёгу, что это все — сквозняк.

Вот и теперь Колю терзает предчувствие грядущих неприятностей.

Но от Паши, похоже, не отвертишься. 

Они дружно шлепают по лужам. Дождь моросит, забирается под воротник, мурашки маршируют по коже. Руки мерзнут. Коля втягивает их в рукава куртки, и, кажется, начинает стучать зубами.

У Паши, шагающего рядом руки в брюки, покраснел кончик носа, рыжие волосы намокли и липнут ко лбу потемневшими прядями, на ресницах повисли дождинки. 

Э-ээ... Кажется, Коля совершенно упускает из внимания заданный ему вопрос.

— Замерз? — повторяет Паша и вдруг хитро улыбается. — Может, согреемся?

Коля не успевает ничего спросить, как Паша срывается с бодрого шага в галоп, несется по узкой улочке, пугая прохожих, прыгает через лужи и вот уже кричит с перекрестка:

— Ну ты чего там застрял? Айда! 

Коля нервно краснеет под взглядом сгорбленной старушки, пережидающей дождь на маленьком пятачке под балконом. Ему не хочется никуда бежать, не хочется выставлять себя ослом, но Паша кричит и размахивает руками так громко... Коля и не замечает, как его быстрый шаг превращается в бег.

Они мчатся, не разбирая дороги, и Паша даже немного отстает — ведь это Коля задает направление. Запыхавшись, он останавливается под козырьком магазина и упирается руками в колени. Ужас! Он, наверное, даже на физкультуре ради оценок так не выкладывался.

— Так-то лучше! — Пашка ерошит намокшие волосы так активно, что брызги разлетаются во все стороны. — А чаем угостишь?

Ну он и наглый! Но теперь этот неоспоримый факт вызывает у Коли только усмешку.

— Может, что к чаю... — продолжает Паша, оглядываясь на витрину. Торт там такой жутко внушительный, в три этажа и с невестой на «башне», много пирожных, булочки, сласти.

А у мамы все равно выпечка получается в тысячу раз лучше.

— Не надо, — Коля, вспомнивший про голодную студенческую жизнь, ловит Пашу за руку уже у двери в магазин. — Не надо ничего, мама пекла и...

Паша на него так внимательно и пристально смотрит... Коля смущается и отступает. Это странно, но ладонь продолжает гореть от прикосновения весь путь до дома.

В подъезде прячется парочка: целуются в углу, где потемней. Коля замечает, как большие руки скользят по безумно коротенькой юбке, и отводит взгляд. Пашка весело фыркает. Шум шагов наполняет подъезд, но, похоже, влюбленным ничего не мешает.

На подоконнике между первым и вторым этажами воркуют голуби, заглушая звуки поцелуев и шорох одежды снизу.

Паша говорит:

— Слушай, а у вас здорово. Романтика.

Стены «романтики» изрисованы краской из баллончика, каменные ступеньки стерлись за больше чем полвека, а к перилам лучше не прикасаться. Но Коля Пашку понимает. Он свою замечательную квартиру ни на какую сверхсовременную и комфортабельную высотку бы не променял. 

Здесь хорошо.

На щелчок замка Барс выбегает из кухни, глаза сверкают, хвост трубой, утробное урчание напугало бы и овчарку. 

— Привет, котяра, — умиляется Пашка и протягивает руку, чтобы тут же отдернуть.

— Он у нас не слишком дружелюбный, — извиняется Коля, но Паша только отмахивается.

Через полчаса чай готов, стол накрыт, Коля сидит на трехногой табуретке, кидает по маленькому шарику кошачьего корма увлеченно следящему за каждым его движением Барсу, а Паши все нет. Он в душе.

Шумит вода, из-за двери доносится веселое мурлыканье, Коля сутулится все больше.

Что он наделал? Зачем пригласил домой незнакомого по сути человека? Что ему с ним делать? О чем говорить?

Коля не знает — друзей у него отродясь не водилось. И не надо — так, одному, безопасней. 

«Предложу ему чай, — решает Коля, — мамины булочки с маслом и вареньем. Пусть погреется и уходит. Скажу, надо прибраться, а то мама с дачи скоро вернется».

Дверь скрипит. В проеме показывается голова и голый торс Паши.

— У меня все мокрое. Может, что одолжишь переодеться?

Коля срывается с места, а затем замирает. Ага, как же. Что из его вещей налезет на этого верзилу?

Паша, поймав его оценивающий взгляд, выходит в коридор. В одних трусах, между прочим! Коля отводит глаза — ну как можно вот так, в белье! — но потом берет себя в руки. Да, Паша — без комплексов, настоящий наглец. С ним нужно так же.

— Футболку какую-нибудь одолжишь?

— Ага... — тянет он. 

С ума сойти! У Паши — татуировка.

На левом боку извивается черный дракон. Коля почему-то думает, что делать татуировку было очень больно, затем ему кажется, что и сейчас должно быть больно — эта тварь здоровая, когтистая, с шипами... А если прикоснуться, она, наверное, будет колючей и холодной. Бр-р-р... 

Рука Паши опускается на живот, на самый низ живота, над резинкой трусов — и он, совершенно не стесняясь, чешется. 

— Ну, так что? Найдешь?

Коля едва удерживается от того, чтобы переспросить: а что искать-то? 

Как оказывается, он себя недооценивает. В смысле не себя, а свой гардероб. Ну любит он свободные вещи. На Паше футболка, правда, в обтяжку, но по швам не трещит. 

Со штанами — нет шансов. 

— А ты идешь в душ? 

Коля быстро мотает головой. Ну уж нет, ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы Паша был предоставлен сам себе. 

— Тогда — чай?

За столом Коля хвалит себя за сообразительность — ожидая, пока гость наплещется, он не только булочки на стол поставил, но и котлеты разогрел на всякий случай. Еще есть суп, но супа ему не хочется. 

А вот Паша от предложения не отказывается и трескает за обе щеки. Это-то как раз неплохо — можно будет предоставить маме доказательства, что он пообедал, как следует. Главное, Пашу выпроводить до ее возвращения. Но Коля надеется, что наевшись, тот уйдет.   
Как же он ошибается...

Паша лежит на кровати — на его, Колиной, кровати, предоставив Коле ютиться на стуле и придумывать способ, как избавиться от назойливого визитера. Как назло, в голову ничего не приходит. Коля с таким раньше не сталкивался. Никто никогда не напрашивался к нему в гости, не набивался в друзья. А этот наглый и бесцеремонный тип...

Даже Барсу он не нравится. Кот дежурит у шкафа, подобравшись и напряженно глядя на гостя — вдруг что вытворит?

Паша, ничуть не смущаясь отсутствием разрешения, как раз перебирает книги на тумбочке. 

— А эту ты уже прочел?

— Нет, — бурчит Коля. 

— Как это нет? Ты что, две одновременно читаешь? — Паша подмигивает. Ага, а вот тут он ошибся.

— Четыре, — говорит Коля. — Еще вот, стихи. И эту перечитываю, захотелось что-то. 

Паша за словом в карман не лезет.

— Любишь разнообразие?

Звучит как-то пошло. Коля решает ничего не отвечать, но Паше это никак не мешает.

— А как еще развлекаешься? — интересуется он.

Коля неопределенно пожимает плечами. Если Паша рассчитывает, что он сейчас расскажет ему про всякие столичные клубы и места тусовок, то сильно заблуждается.

— В кино ходишь?

Ага. С мамой. В их любимом кинотеатре всегда малолюдно, и весь фильм они тихонько обсуждают действия героев и давятся смехом. 

— Иногда.

— А на дискотеки? 

— Мне не нравится, — говорит Коля. — Я вообще... Не люблю, когда много народу. 

— А что любишь? Компьютерные игры какие-то? Может, сыграем?

Устроил тут допрос, блин. Коля крутится на стуле. 

— Нет. Слушай... 

Ну вот, нужно отстоять себя, а сердце колотится, щеки начинают гореть, руки — трястись. Коля не всегда может сказать, что любит, но он точно знает, чего не любит — ссориться, к примеру. 

— Если ты думаешь, что должен мне составить компанию в благодарность, то...

Паша хохочет, и у Коли от обиды глаза наполняются слезами.

— Романов, — говорит Паша, пружинисто вскакивая, — ты меня убиваешь. 

Он стягивает майку, бросает ее на кровать и выходит в коридор. Коля вцепляется в стул, бездумно глядя ему вслед. Но через минуту Паша снова появляется в дверях уже в своих влажных джинсах, футболке и куртке. 

— Несмотря на то, что там дождь, Николай, — усмехается он, — я не буду более докучать вам своим присутствием. 

Коля подхватывается со стула и идет следом, в темноту коридора. Хочется извиниться. Хотя не за что, правда ведь? 

— И советую запомнить на будущее, — у двери Паша резко останавливается и хватает его за подбородок. Коля дергается — он совершенно не привык, чтобы люди его трогали, тем более за лицо. — Вот так смотришь, — он чуть надавливает большим пальцем, так что Коля наклоняет голову, — и говоришь: «Отвали!» или там: «Не твое дело!», «А не пора ли тебе домой?» — по обстоятельствам. Как думаешь, справишься?

Ответа Паша не ждет. Потрепав Колю по голове, он легко справляется с замком и выскальзывает за дверь. 

Коля же со стоном утыкается лбом в прохладный косяк. Стыд и позор...

И, конечно же, никакого «Отвали» он Паше не говорит. Ни разу. Изо дня в день этот шумный и веселый парень вытаскивает его прошвырнуться по городу — и Коля, удивляясь себе, оказывается не в силах отбиться. Вначале уговоры занимают времени больше, чем сами прогулки. Но когда через неделю Паша спрашивает, можно ли прийти и посидеть на Колином компе, Коля только кивает. К тому же, если он откажет, Паша не сможет сделать реферат и получит плохую оценку.

— Они что, думают, у всех есть компьютеры? — ворчит Паша, доедая суп. Не мог же Коля оставить его голодным, верно? Да и мама будет довольна — полкастрюли как не бывало. — Я узнавал, можно ли сделать доклад на страничку рукописного — так нет, обязательно и напечатать, и не меньше двенадцати страниц...

Коля уже посчитал, что Паша будет возиться до самого вечера, так что свой придется писать ночью. Ну а что тут поделать? Разок можно и недоспать. 

После обеда Паша первым делом лезет в интернет. 

— Ты что, скачивать будешь? — ужасается Коля, запуганный обещаниями преподавателя проверять, не из интернета ли творение. 

— Ну да, — Паша как будто и не слышал наставлений. — Чего ты боишься? Ничего он не будет проверять. К тому же я не собираюсь первый попавшийся реферат хватать. Так действительно можно одинаковые с кем-то сдать. Вот, смотри... Я возьму этот, а потом дополню из этой вот статьи. И начало поменяю. А потом только список учебников нужно подредактировать...

И добавляет:

— А у тебя какая тема? Я найду...

— Нет! 

— Что ты переживаешь, я же сказал, что нужно дополнить другими материалами, поменять немного, свои выводы написать — и все будет в ажуре! 

— Не хочу я так, — сердится Коля.

— Да они их даже не читают!

— Читают! 

— Раньше закончишь — раньше за свои книги возьмешься, — внезапно говорит Паша. Коля садится на кровать. А это аргумент. 

— Иди сюда, говорю. Как тема звучит?

Через десять минут они уже вовсю редактируют Колин реферат. Паша явно развлекается, так что Коле приходится с ним побороться и за место у монитора, и за клавиатуру, и за мышь, а этот балбес только хохочет. 

— Молодец я? — самодовольно ухмыляется Паша, когда принтер со скрипом и кряхтением начинает выдавать лист за листом. На все про все ушло минут сорок. — Заслужил поцелуй?

Коля приоткрывает рот. Это же шутка? Но Паша не улыбается, смотрит серьезно, а потом резко подается вперед. Коля даже не успевает испугаться. Их губы встречаются. Ага, и зубы тоже — они прямо стукаются друг в друга. Ничуть не похоже на поцелуй, но лицо обдает жаром, а ноги подламываются. 

С полузадушенным воплем Коля отшатывается, запинается о принесенную из кухни табуретку и падает, бестолково размахивая руками, пытаясь зацепиться за воздух. Комната переворачивается, перед глазами карусель цветных пятен, винегрет вещей... Неимоверно удлинившихся долей секунды хватает, чтобы понять: ему не привиделось. Вся мелкая канцелярская дребедень со стола, весь мелкий хлам, вся неубранная одежда действительно взлетели. Взлетели, зависли, а теперь падают, повторяя его полет. 

Растянувшееся до невозможности мгновение резко рвется, и падение обрывается тоже: над полом, в твердых руках. «Бицепсы, трицепсы...» — мелькает в голове. Свет гаснет.

Первое, что чувствует Коля, придя в себя, это то, что лежит он на кровати. Но на этом знакомые ощущения заканчиваются. Его голова покоится на коленях Паши, над ним склоняется взволнованное лицо Паши, его руку сжимает ладонь Паши... вокруг Паша, Паша и только Паша, а над его головой — о боже! — круговорот из медленно и печально кружащих разноцветных скрепок, карандашей, фломастеров, белых и оранжевых бумажных листочков. 

Коля смотрит, смотрит, смотрит... и закрывает глаза.

— Ты чего? — тихонько шепчет Паша. Его теплое дыхание согревает лоб Коли. — Эй, ты чего? 

Коля сглатывает, но воздух в легкие поступать отказывается, сбивается в ком и колет невидимыми колючками. Волосы на висках намокают от слез. Слышатся всхлипы.

Коля не верит, что это с ним происходит, не хочет, чтобы все было так, но рыдает уже в голос, цепляясь за крепкую руку Паши, и пытаясь свернуться в клубок.

Паша не уходит, не кричит от ужаса, ничего подобного — он вдруг тянет Колю на себя, обнимает, прижимает к груди, устраивая голову на плече, гладит волосы и тихо-тихо, так что за гулким стуком сердца в ушах едва расслышишь, шепчет:

— Все хорошо, успокойся, все хорошо, ну, давай, маленький...

Коля рыдает все громче. Глупо, по-идиотски, но остановиться он не может. Стоит ему приоткрыть глаза, как ужас, сжимающий сердце, становится огромнейшим монстром: у лампы пара рубашек и брюки танцуют медленный вальс.

Коля распахивает глаза, глухо стонет, закрывает глаза, в животе становится холодно, ноги и руки трясутся. И тут Паша спасает его, отодвигая все страхи далеко-далеко, так что в пухнущей от самого ужасного сбывшегося наяву кошмара голове Коли вдруг становится совсем пусто и так бесконечно тихо.

Паша его целует.

Коля и не думал, что бывает так. Вообще-то, это его самый первый в жизни поцелуй, и сравнивать не с чем. Губы Паши нежные-нежные, они прижимаются к его губам, и маленькие искорки рождаются с каждым их соприкосновением, разбегаются по всему телу с током крови, закручиваются вихрем в животе и ловят выпрыгивающее из груди сердце в ловушку.

Делать это с парнем нельзя. Коля про это, кажется, еще помнит, вот только с каждым мгновением «нельзя» становится все призрачней и тоньше, пока не стирается вообще. Разве можно про такую упоительную нежность говорить «нельзя»? Как вообще возможно от такого отказаться? 

Паша гладит его волосы и лицо. Щекотно и сладко. Его губы скользят по губам Коли. Язык касается уголка рта, горячим и влажным пробегает по нижней губе... Коля задыхается, из горла рвется изумленное «ах».

Похоже, именно этого Паша и добивался. Наглое вторжение чужого языка в рот заставляет Колю распахнуть в изумлении глаза, промычать нечто похожее на: «нет, нет» и «ой, да, да, сделай так еще раз». 

Коля весь дрожит, он задыхается, он сражается за воздух с наглым языком Паши и совершенно теряет голову, когда еще более наглая, чем язык, рука пробирается под футболку, легонько гладит живот.

Коля колотит по Пашиной груди кулаком. А может и не колотит... Руки слабые-слабые, как никогда, и вместо ударов, похоже, получается что-то совершенно иное.

Паша останавливается первым. Он как-то неловко сдвигает вдруг почему-то уже сидящего верхом на его коленях Колю, прижимается к щеке своей щекой и тяжело дышит куда-то в шею. Мурашки весело маршируют от его горячего дыхания.

— Ты чего? — тихонько шепчет Коля дрожащим голосом.

Паша долго молчит. Коля ерзает на коленях, пытаясь сползти вниз и вбок, но получается у него не очень. Зато он находит причину странного поведения Паши. Тот тихонько шипит сквозь зубы, Коля беззвучно охает. Сбежать он не успевает — руки Паши, похоже, действуют, не спрашивая своего владельца — хватают твердыми пальцами Колю за задницу и притягивают к Паше так близко и плотно, что дух захватывает.

— Вот чего, — отвечает Паша так же тихо. 

Его руки остаются на месте, только большие пальцы чуть двигаются, вкруговую поглаживая горящие от соприкосновения местечки.

Коля упирается в грудь Паши ладонью, пытается отстраниться и — он не хотел, так само получилось — проезжается пахом вдоль напряженного члена Паши.

Стонут оба синхронно.

Паша притягивает Колю еще ближе, распластывает на себе. Руки подталкивают вверх, затем Коля безвольно ползет вниз, снова вверх, опять вниз... Коля качается на живых и горячих качелях и стонет с каждым толчком все громче.

Сказать «нет» он просто не может. Ему мешает язык, вылизывающий ключицы, и расширившееся до размеров космического корабля сердце. Глаза застилает дрожащее красное марево.

Коля чувствует свое тело как никогда странно. Каждую клетку наполнят жар, мышцы дрожат, кровь бежит по венам горячим потоком, сердце грохочет, голова кружится, руки тяжелые, их не поднять, можно только цепляться за плечи Паши, ноги словно отнялись, а пальцы на ногах почему-то поджимаются. Так стыдно и жарко, туго и больно, нежно и безумно, внутри — разрастающаяся до размера Вселенной голодная пустота. Ощущений крайне много, они толкутся в голове нескончаемым потоком и сигнализируют об одном: нам хорошо, нам очень-очень хорошо, только не останавливайся, ни в коем случае не останавливайся!

С другой стороны, Коля словно парит над собой и над Пашкой невидимым духом. Он видит себя, выгибающегося в сильных руках, склонившуюся над его шеей голову Паши, румянец на лицах обоих, дрожащий, словно в пустыне, воздух и вихрь из вещей вокруг них. 

Коля хочет остановиться и не может. Его сознание двоится, жар в теле растет, желание зашкаливает.

Паша вдруг сжимает зубы, по-настоящему кусает его, и содрогается всем телом, глухо стонет. Острая боль от укуса перерастает во что-то совсем другое. Словно молния ударяет, электрическим разрядом проходит от макушки до пят... и весь мир исчезает.


	2. Chapter 2

Коля открывает глаза. Над ним склоняется Паша. Волнение написано на его лице, и кажется, что все повторяется. Но нет, это не дежавю. По комнате носится прохладный и влажный ветер, занавески пытаются целоваться с потолком, косой дождь барабанит по подоконнику, в штанах липко и неприятно стынет. 

— Я открыл окно, — говорит Паша. — А то ты упал в обморок. И, похоже, перед тем, как вернется твоя мама, нам придется хорошенько здесь убраться... Это же надо! А у тебя так часто бывает?

Коля поворачивает голову: комната как после погрома. Вещи разбросаны по всем поверхностям, кнопки и канцелярские скрепки впились мелкой дробью над постером «Пиратов Карибского моря», и Джонни Депп, похоже, здорово перепугался — лицо актера словно вымазано в белилах. 

Похоже, мешать чай без помощи ложечки — не единственная способность Коли. Другие, куда несдержанней и невоспитанней, дремали внутри, пока Паша их не разбудил.

И, кстати, почему это он не возмущается? Где крики ужаса? Где «Ты, Романов, — урод, тебе не место среди нормальных людей» или «Вот как расскажу об этом друзьям, то-то они удивятся»? Где это все, где? 

Коля поворачивается к Паше, вглядывается в его лицо, губы сами собой сжимаются в плотную линию, он ждет, ждет удара, ждет, что сейчас настанет все то, что являлось в кошмарных видениях с самого детства.

Паша легко ерошит его волосы. 

— Клёво это у тебя получается! Потом покажешь, что еще умеешь?

Он улыбается.

Коля не верит своим ушам и глазам. Тогда Пашка его целует — по-взрослому, чуть покусывая припухшие губы и заставляя дрожать.

— Давай, поднимайся. У нас с тобой куча дел. 

Но... но это неправильно!

Коля выползает из-под тяжелой руки и спускает ноги с постели. Убраться необходимо, Паша прав. Вещи разбросаны, подоконник и пол под окном залиты водой, обои чем-то испачканы — хоть бы не маркерами!

Не думать, только не думать...

Не глядя на Пашу, Коля подбирает несколько карандашей и ручек у кровати, возится с растерявшим страницы старым блокнотом. 

Паша склоняется рядом, поднимает книгу — ее, кажется, они сбросили совершенно традиционным способом — и это последняя капля. Коля не может его видеть, не сейчас. Это невыносимо.

— Уходи, — хрипло говорит он. — Уходи, убирайся! Пожалуйста...

Когда Паша покорно уходит, Коля долго сидит на полу, не в силах пошевелиться. В голове, как заевшая пластинка, крутится мысль: «И что теперь? И что теперь?» 

Ответа нет.

Но уборка сама не сделается. Коля собирает и раскладывает разбросанные вещи, замывает обои, отчищает с ковра чернильное пятнышко от потекшей ручки, моет пол, натирает окно. Затем он решает протереть мебель, а еще — пропылесосить. И коридор тоже. 

Мама его хвалит, хотя такой приступ хозяйственности, похоже, внушает ей какие-то подозрения. 

— Все в порядке, — врет Коля и сбегает в свою комнату.

Он просто не пойдет завтра в институт, вот и все. Потом два дня выходных, а там... Там видно будет. 

В комнате царит идеальный порядок, какого тут давно не бывало. Постер, правда, пришлось перевесить выше и левее, чтобы скрыть царапины на обоях, но в целом все прекрасно. Коля осматривается вокруг, пока не цепляется взглядом за две стопки листов у компьютера. 

Реферат. Рефераты! 

На ватных ногах Коля доходит до стола. «Выполнил: Николай Романов», «Выполнил: Павел Томенко». Он помнит, как подбирал и раскладывал по порядку страницы, но все равно отказывается верить. Этого не может быть. Не должно. Ему же придется...

Коля отступает назад и падает на кровать ничком.

Наутро ноги в институт не идут. Коля их волочит, как и тканевую сумку с двумя рефератами, как и себя самого. 

В витрине киоска отражается что-то взъерошенное, несчастное, с темными кругами под глазами. Коля горбится еще больше. Он не виноват, что до пяти не мог заснуть и ворочался в скрипящей и хрустящей накрахмаленными простынями постели. Это все Паша... Павел Томенко — человек, который ворвался в его жизнь и разрушил все, к чему только прикоснулись его загребущие руки.

Коля тяжело вздыхает. Хочется плакать от обиды. Ведь все так хорошо начиналось.

Он даже подумал, что они смогли бы подружиться. Пашка — наглый и приставучий, но с ним — вовсе не плохо. Они гуляли, разговаривали, смеялись даже... Ну почему этот придурок все испортил? Почему?!

Стоит закрыть глаза, как вспоминаются поцелуи. Лицо вспыхивает румянцем. На губах тлеют вплавившиеся под кожу следы преступления. 

Пашка — парень. А значит, все, точка, и даже не обсуждается.

Коля терзает ручку сумки. Хочется выть. Реально хочется забиться вон туда, под раскидистый шатер жасмина, и пореветь в голос.

Его друг оказался извращенцем — это раз. Он оказался извращенцем в квадрате, любителем уродцев. Так и сказал: «Ты особенный, Никки, и именно таким мне и нравишься».

Нравятся уроды — шел бы в цирк любоваться. А Коля... Ну нет, он не позволит над собой насмехаться. Никому! Ни за что!

Шаги — все короче, все неторопливее, пока он не останавливается вообще.

У Коли — идея: сейчас он найдет кого-то из группы, передаст два реферата и вернется домой. Да, именно так он и сделает. Вот прямо сейчас.

Коля взваливает сумку на плечо, долго вдыхает и шумно выдыхает и, чеканя шаг, огибает кусты у последнего поворота.

Первым, кого он встречает, оказывается Паша.

Коля словно натыкается на стеклянную стену. Он замирает, хватая воздух открытым ртом. А Пашка улыбается — светло, приветливо, радостно — так же, как и всегда, так, словно бы ничего особенного не случилось.

Внутри Коли натягиваются и рвутся невидимые струны.

— А я уже волновался, — подошедший Паша хлопает его по плечу, подмигивает и, лукаво улыбаясь, подхватывает сумку. — Пойдем? А то звонок скоро. 

Коля тащится следом за болтающим как ни в чем не бывало Пашкой. А тот несет их сумки и приветствует чуть ли не всех, кто встречается на пути. К аудитории они подходят как раз вовремя, чтобы поздороваться с преподавателем, и, что Колю совершенно не удивляет, оказываются за одной партой.

— У тебя все хорошо? — шепотом интересуется Пашка. Коля замечает его взгляд — такой особенный, жгучий. Он липнет к лицу, касается волос и клеится к губам. Становится жарко и очень-очень стыдно.

Коля молча отворачивается. 

Но Пашка не сдается. Под партой он находит руку Коли и сжимает ее, большой палец принимается поглаживать запястье.

Сердце бьется все стремительней, все быстрей, тепло волнами распространяется по телу. Коля сидит ни жив ни мертв.

— Я беспокоился. Ты как-то странно себя ведешь. Надо бы поговорить после уроков. Хорошо?

Петр Андреевич делает Пашке замечание. Тот улыбается и обещает себя вести примерно. Руку Коли он из захвата не выпускает.

Сбежать от Паши — труднейшая задача.

Коля знает институт как свои пять пальцев, все укромные места, тихие коридоры и неприметные тупики, но Паша не отстает. В конце концов у Коли не выдерживают нервы. Он со всех ног несется по коридору и влетает в мужской туалет. Какой-то парень курит у открытого окна. Коле достается от него насмешливый взгляд, но запыхавшемуся беглецу все равно. Он запирается в самой дальней кабинке и упирается в дверцу спиной.

Вслед за скрипом плохо смазанных петель раздается голос Пашки:

— Никки, ты тут? 

«Нет!» — мысленно рявкает Коля. Из горла — ни звука. Он едва дышит, в боку колет, легкие после дикой пробежки по лестницам горят.

— Тут, тут, — отвечает меланхоличный курильщик. — Тут твой Никки. Проходи, Паш. Курить будешь?

— Нет, Макс... Погоди.

Коля слышит приближающийся звук шагов. 

— Ты здесь?

Ответ Паше не нужен.

— Макс, слушай, тут такое дело. Мне бы кое-что обсудить с другом. Ты не мог бы... 

Коля вцепляется в волосы. Курильщик добродушно хмыкает:

— Да не вопрос.

Дверь хлопает, все затихает.

Пашка молчит так долго, что звук падения капель из крана становится пыткой — китайской — для Коли.

— Слушай, — наконец говорит тот.

Его шепчущий голос совсем близко. Похоже, Паша стоит у двери, прислонившись к ней плечом. Коля буквально видит его огорченное лицо и чувствует себя последним кретином. Ему жутко стыдно и больше всего на свете хочется домой.

— Я не хотел на тебя давить. Это не специально, понимаешь? Просто ты мне нравишься, и когда ты рядом, этому сложно сопротивляться. Пойми. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Ну что ты как маленький...

Коля шумно выдыхает. 

Паша продолжает:

— Да открой же ты наконец эту дверь. Я не могу говорить, когда не вижу твоего лица. Перестань уже в прятки играть! Это серьезное дело, давай его обсудим, как мужчина с мужчиной...

— А мне кажется, что ты меня с женщиной перепутал, — бурчит Коля негромко.

— Вот как, — моментально откликается Пашка. Он явно злится. — Ничего я не перепутал. И тебе понравилось! Скажешь, нет?

— Нет! — Коля задыхается от прирастающего как на дрожжах гнева. — Мне не понравилось! 

— Да? И именно потому что тебе не понравилось, ты кончил так, что в обморок грохнулся! 

Коля задыхается. Так нечестно!

— Это не повторится. Ни-ког-да! Слышал? Я — не такой, как ты.

Хмыканье повторяется. Молчание. Коля дышит сквозь зубы.

— Это точно, — вдруг мягко говорит Паша. — Ты особенный. Выходи, Никки. 

Коля упрямо скрещивает руки на груди. Никуда он не выйдет. Не станет же Паша...

Дверь содрогается от удара. Коля на секунду теряет равновесие, хватается за крючок в стенке.

— Не думай, что я испугаюсь, — кричит он, упираясь ногой в основание унитаза и снова подпирая дверь спиной — защелка-то хлипкая. — Если расскажешь кому-нибудь — тебе все равно никто не поверит, ясно! Так что, забудь!

— Выходи по-хорошему, — Пашин голос немного дрожит, но не от страха. В нем едва сдерживаемая ярость. И в ударе в дверь — тоже. 

И тогда Коля пугается по-настоящему. Чувствовать такую злость, направленную на себя — страшно, очень страшно. Кажется, что Паша способен на что угодно.

— Просто оставь меня в покое! Я не хочу... Я хочу, чтобы меня никто не трогал, неужели это так сложно понять?! — вопит он.

Паша в дверь больше не стучит, не ломится и, кажется, даже не дышит. Коля слышит легкие шаги, хлопает дверь, и он обессилено приваливается к стене. 

Мысль: «А вдруг он караулит за поворотом?» — приходит слишком поздно. Коля, стараясь не выдать свой страх, заворачивает за угол — но ни у лестницы, ни на ней никого нет. 

Пара уже началась, коридоры опустели. Коля, чувствуя себя прогульщиком, крадется вниз. Кажется, в любой момент его могут застукать, отругать, и — самое ужасное — заставить вернуться на занятия. Но нет, каким-то чудом ему удается спуститься вниз и выскользнуть за тяжелые двери.

Во дворе тоже пусто, но Коле кажется, что из окон на него обязательно смотрят, запоминая или записывая, что Романов — прогульщик. Втянув голову в плечи, он спешно пересекает открытое пространство и ныряет под деревья. Быстрей на остановку, скорее домой... 

Как сказать маме? Как сменить институт в начале года? Как дальше жить? На эти вопросы нет ответов, и Коля запрещает себе об этом думать.

Выходные выдаются теплыми и солнечными, и мама уговаривает его пойти прогуляться. Коля отказывается наотрез. Нет, он не может сейчас видеть людей. Тогда они с мамой едут на дачу. Коля с удовольствием вскапывает землю, делает в доме запланированную мамой перестановку мебели и носит воду. Это отвлекает. Потому что он уже принял решение, хотя думать о нем тоже страшно.

Никуда он не уйдет. Он будет ходить в институт, будет учиться и делать все, как планировал. Если Паше что-то не по нраву — вот пусть он и уходит. 

За эти три дня Коле чертовски надоедает бояться. 

Нужно быть внимательным и не натворить глупостей при всех. Если Паша захочет рассказать кому-то о его «способностях» — никто ведь не поверит. Как и в то, что они обжимались. Слово против слова, так? Тем более что и Коля может... Да, он может сказать, к примеру, что Паша — извращенец, что он его преследует.

Нужно стать увереннее, контролировать себя и не мямлить. Он уже взрослый человек, в конце концов!

В понедельник от новоприобретенной уверенности мало что остается. За два дня Паша уже мог насплетничать про него в общаге. Те, кто там живут — сплоченная группа, настоящее студенческое братство. 

Коля присматривается к однокурсникам, пытаясь понять: знают? слышали? Но никто не обращает на него внимания. Никаких шепотков, никаких смешков или любопытных взглядов. И хотя Коля чувствует себя так, словно надел латы, взял тяжеленный двуручный меч и пришел на поле боя, а его противник не появился, все к лучшему. 

Лекция уже практически начинается, когда открывается дверь и припозднившийся Паша проскальзывает внутрь, садится у самого входа. По его лицу ничего нельзя сказать. Коля жадно выискивает хоть какое-то выражение, сам не зная, почему. Паша не выглядит... злым. Он слушает лекцию, записывает, иногда переговаривается с соседом. Все совершенно как обычно. 

А может, для него это и есть обычно? Не Колины способности, конечно, но... Наверное, он уже бывал в ситуациях, когда ему отказывали, верно? Когда обнаруживалось, что он ошибся, и не стоило оказывать знаки внимания понравившемуся человеку, потому как тот — не... не такой ориентации, вот!

Один урок сменяет другой, они переходят из кабинета в кабинет, переменки, сотни возможностей подойти и заговорить, просто посмотреть, зацепиться взглядом — ничего не случается. Паша ведет себя как обычно, на него — ноль внимания. Коля успокаивается. Дышать становится легче. 

По пути к автобусной остановке Коля думает, что его пронесло, что все хорошо, что в страшное вчера дверь закрыта и забита, что ему стоит радоваться. 

Солнце светит, в парадной опять кто-то целуется, голуби воркуют, Барс встречает утробным тигриным урчанием. Коля ставит на огонь чайник, потом сидит, грея кружку в ладонях, ложечка вращается сама по себе, мелодично звякает о края чашки. Слышать детские крики, звуки ударов мяча и развеселую мелодию, доносящиеся с улицы, почему-то неприятно. 

Коля вспоминает, как не раз на стуле напротив него сидел Паша, как улыбался и забавно, за два огромных глотка пил обжигающе горячий чай.

Грустно.

Дни идут. Они теплые и спокойные, солнечные. Ветер шумит в кронах желтеющих берез и застенчиво краснеющих кленов. В подсыхающих лужах отражаются облака. Девчонки ходят на высоких шпильках, в чулочках-сеточках и умопомрачительно коротких юбках. По утрам уже прохладно — приходится надевать ветровку. Задают много, рефераты, курсовые, контрольные... тоска.

Коля думает, что Пашка — его персональное проклятье. Честно — ну так же нельзя! Не то что бы поматросил и бросил, но что-то похожее. Паши рядом было так много, так ярко, так шумно, и та неделя совместных прогулок вспоминается чредой ежедневных праздников. Теперь, без него, дни какие-то тусклые, серые, хотя дожди уже закончились и на картине города проявились яркие осенние мазки.

У Коли бессонница. Он часами сидит у раскрытого окна, смотрит на звезды и слушает, как ворочается во сне спящий город. Только ближе к рассвету удается уснуть.

Он ложится на край кровати, натягивает на себя одеяло, съеживается и умоляет: пожалуйста, ну пусть не сегодня.

«Сегодня» повторяется из ночи в ночь.

Во сне к нему приходит Пашка. Он ерошит свои рыжие волосы, зажигательно смеется, сверкает белозубой улыбкой. В реальности Паша всегда далеко — там, среди веселых друзей, а он, Коля, — на отшибе, способный лишь наблюдать за красочной жизнью несостоявшегося друга из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Во сне можно любоваться без страха, во все глаза. Здесь Паша принадлежит только ему. Для Коли этот снящийся ему Пашка — тот самый настоящий друг, о котором так долго мечталось, и никакая черная кошка между ними не пробегала. С ним можно болтать обо всем на свете. С ним — весело и хорошо. С ним — живешь.

И чем ярче сны, тем мучительней после них просыпаться.

В реальности для Коли в мире Паши места нет. Тот обходит его десятой дорогой, не здоровается, не видит в упор. 

И Коля не хочет, чтобы что-то менялось! Не хочет, не хочет! Правда!.. Ему просто грустно. И это пройдет.

«Осенняя депрессия, — говорит он себе, повторяя слова мамы. — Это ничегошеньки не значит».

Он ошибается.

Вопрос: «Как уснуть?» — сменяется: «Как сделать так, чтобы не спать?» Кофе больше не помогает. Кажется, его организм признал кофеин чем-то вроде снотворного. Сколько ни пей, в сон клонит неудержимо. Если б Коля мог включить свет, музыку, почитать или посмотреть фильм, то, может, и удержался бы, смог бы не спать. Но мама такого поведения не понимает. В этом вопросе у Коли нет права решать. Он не спорит, послушно ложится в постель, выключает свет и изо всех сил старается не закрывать глаза.

Сон означает появление Паши. Но теперь друг, сияющий белозубой улыбкой, — больше не друг. Он не просто идет рядом, болтает, смеется. Теперь он трогает Колю — как тогда — нагло, уверенно, жадно — и оттолкнуть его не хватает сил. И с каждой ночью, с каждым сном все становится только хуже. Все больше прикосновений, все ярче и глубже впечатления, все бесстыдней поведение. И часто при всех, прямо в аудитории, заполненной наблюдающими за ними однокурсниками. 

А даже если они оказываются наедине, только вдвоем — Коле ничуть не легче. Паша целует его, усаживает к себе на колени, опрокидывает на диван, устраивается сверху, прижимается так тяжело, так горячо и сильно... Тело всегда откликается, всегда получает разрядку. А Коле достается удушающий, горячий, липкий стыд. И никуда от него не спрятаться. От себя ведь не убежишь...

Подушка — жаркая, одеяло давит сверху, простыни сбились. Недавний сон все еще перед глазами, и Коля не хочет, не может его отпустить. Он тихонько стонет, впиваясь в уголок наволочки зубами.

Член ноет, в животе бухает гулкая пустота.

Стоит прикрыть глаза, как Паша из сна касается его губами — легко-легко, нежно, лижет, как мороженное тогда, в зоопарке, отстраняется, смотрит на Колю потемневшими глазами, лукаво улыбается и дует.

Колю едва не подбрасывает на кровати. От скручивающего внутренности возбуждения кружится голова.

Пижамная куртка сбилась едва не до шеи. Рука несмело ползет по груди, по голому животу, касается края штанов и замирает.

Коля вовсе не праведник, нет. Вот только делать это, представляя парня... Он судорожно выдыхает.

Но, хоть плачь, ни одной девушки он сейчас вспомнить не может. Вместо пышной груди он видит мускулистый торс и широченные плечи, вместо миловидного лица и улыбки-картинки — развратную ухмылку облизывающего губы Пашки.

Рука заползает под резинку, скользит ниже, оглаживает вспотевшие яички и ложится на колом стоящий член.

Никто не узнает. Никто никогда не узнает.

Коля вздрагивает от прикосновения собственных пальцев, размазывающих смазку по головке и ниже, зарывается в подушку лицом, изо всех сил сжимает зубы. 

Ладонь движется вверх-вниз, вниз-вверх без остановки. Стыдно до ужаса. Жарко и сладко. Звуки застилает шум крови в ушах, закушенная губа болит, металлический вкус наполняет рот, легкие не справляются.

Коля старается не стонать. Коля хочет быть сдержанным и не подбрасывать бедра вверх — нельзя чтобы кровать подозрительно скрипела. Коля пытается ни о чем не думать — но Паша, делающий это с ним, упорно торчит прямо перед глазами.

Белые пятна расцветают под веками. Из груди все-таки вырывается вскрик.

Колю спасает зазвеневший будильник. Он трезвонит и трезвонит под ухом, заглушая глухие всхлипы и тяжелое судорожное дыхание.

— Коля! Коля, ты что, не слышишь? Пора вставать! — в стенку стучат.

— Да, мама, уже встаю, — хрипит он в ответ. Руки все еще трясутся, на ладони липко и влажно, тело скручивают маленькие судороги, освобожденный из жаркого захвата член медленно опадает.

Коля совершенно не хочет думать об этом. Еще больше ему не нравится думать о том, из-за кого пижамные брюки ему придется украдкой стирать.

Временное помешательство не проходит. Но, словно этого было мало, жизнь подкидывает Коле другие проблемы. 

Он хорошо учится. Ему несложно выполнить домашние задания, почитать учебник, заранее подготовиться к семинарам, контрольным и лабораторным занятиям. Получать хорошие оценки ему нравится. 

Раньше, в школе, он отличником не был. А все потому, что, даже зная ответ, никогда не поднимал руку, не рвался к доске — Коля так стеснялся, так боялся чем-то выделиться, что на вопросы учителей вечно что-то мямлил, едва ли не мычал, совершенно терялся, а уж если одноклассники начинали подкалывать — то все заканчивалось тройкой в журнал. 

Но после того случая с Пашей, Коля принимает решение стать уверенней, смелей и больше никогда не попадать в такие ситуации. И ему кое-что удается. Теперь его страх явно идет на убыль. Да и однокурсники влияют в нужную сторону. На фоне той чуши, что часто слышится в ответах на вопросы преподавателей, оказывается довольно сложно уронить себя. Так что Коля незаметно даже для себя самого выбивается в отличники. Да и преподаватели запоминают звучную фамилию. Чуть что: на вопрос ответит Николай, который Романов. 

И он отвечает — хорошо, развернуто, получая и отличные отметки, и похвалы учителей. Одобрение греет, держит в тонусе, не позволяет расслабиться и запустить учебу, даже когда на душе совсем плохо.

По какой причине его успехи в учебе раздражают других, Коля так и не понимает. То, что его поведение нарушает какие-то там неписаные студенческие законы, становится настоящим открытием. Оказывается, что нормально и даже круто — это прогуливать лекции и бравировать тем, что вчера не к семинару готовился, а в клубе всю ночь с друзьями торчал. Оценки у таких героев соответствуют знаниям и приложенным усилиям — и разве в этом Коля виноват? К чему злиться на него — совершенно непонятно.

А ведь он даже особо не напрашивается отвечать. Коля всего лишь следует плану: чтобы получить хорошие итоговые баллы, надо столько раз и на таких занятиях сделать доклад, решить задания или приготовить реферат (кстати, тем самым методом Паши, простым и удобным). Сверх того Коля не делает, над учебниками не корпит и особо-то и не старается: чуда не случилось, и выступать перед аудиторией он все так же не любит. 

Но все чаще и чаще звучит «спросите лучше Романова» на занятиях и «Романов, ну ты и ботан» — после них.

В библиотеке Коля бывает часто. Интернет — это хорошо, но не интернетом единым... Комплект учебников у него уже есть — он все взял заранее, чтобы не толкаться, когда однокурсники за ними побегут, к тому же так ему достались те, что поновее. Теперь Коля ходит в библиотеку еще и за дополнительной литературой. Похоже, вид у него «благонадежный», он ничего не задерживает и не теряет, и кое-какие монографии и журналы ему позволяется брать на дом. Это запрещено, но и Коля, и библиотекарша прекрасно видят даты, проставленные в библиотечных корешках. Дай бог, чтобы раз в полгода кто-то этой скукотищей поинтересовался. 

Журналы в сумку, как ни старайся, не помещаются, так что Коле часто приходится таскать их, прижимая к груди, целой охапкой. 

Вот это его и подводит.

После занятий, уже шагая на остановку, Коля окончательно понимает: нет, до дома он не дотерпит. Есть хочется зверски, в животе то и дело злобно урчит, и униматься оголодавший зверь явно не собирается. С такой «музыкой» и в автобус не войдешь — перед людьми стыдно. 

А все Пашка виноват сотоварищи! 

Во время большого перерыва Коля наткнулся на них, весело смеющихся у дверей в столовую, и по нему, как по пустому месту, скользнул ставший уже привычным «в упор не замечающий» взгляд. Есть резко перехотелось — Коля развернулся и отправился в библиотеку, забив на обед. Решил: нервы дороже будут.

А теперь желудок вовсю бунтует и требует хлеба насущного. На нервы Коли ему очевидно плевать. Он бы и их сожрал, если б дали.

В институт возвращаться не хочется. Можно ведь и в кафе по дороге заглянуть. 

По кафешкам Коля — не ходок. Он заглядывал пару раз с мамой, да с тем же Пашкой, но все равно не полюбил это дело. Люди вокруг болтают, смеются, бесцеремонно разглядывают окружающих... Коля вечно чувствовал себя выставленным на потеху толпе уродцем, от которого так и ждут представления. Приходилось напрягаться, следить за каждым своим движением. И вообще, как есть, когда тебе в рот смотрят?

Нахмурившись, Коля тянет на себя стеклянную дверь.

На сердце сразу становится легче: внутри — почти пусто. Компания в центре зала пьет пиво, хрустит чипсами и смотрит матч по висящему над барной стойкой телевизору. В укромном углу обжимается парочка. Остальные места свободны.

Коля просит что попроще: стакан яблочного сока и сэндвич. Перекусить хватит, дома он поест поплотнее, а выкидывать деньги на ветер — точнее, на общепитовскую еду — увольте.

Он забивается в пустой угол, отворачивается к стене, лишь бы не видеть чужих лиц... Хрустящая хлебная корочка осыпается на стол, начинка пытается выползти с другой стороны, а кетчуп пачкает пальцы. Но Коля все же не жалеет, что сюда забежал — вкусно.

Он как раз вытирает руки салфеткой, когда над его столиком нависает грозная тень.

— Толян, ты только посмотри на этого наглеца, занявшего наше законное место!

Затылок тотчас сводит. Поворачивается Коля медленно-медленно, как столетний старикан. Обратно на стул его толкает большая и мускулистая рука. 

— Не-не, ты сиди, крошка, кушай свой пирожок. Мы подождем. Да, парни?

— А куда нам спешить? — подтверждает смазливый пацан в кожаной куртке и встряхивает мелированной челкой. — Нам спешить некуда.

Третий забулдыга со стеклянным взглядом только громко икает.

Коля сглатывает.

— Это ж студентик, — смазливый ощупывает стол пронырливым взглядом. — Отличник, наверное, вон сколько книжечек. И чистюля — салфеточки да платочки. И расческа в кармане, как в школе, да?

Колю больно щиплют за щеку и треплют по волосам пальцами — каждый размером с сосиску.

— Ты кушай-кушай, — расплывается в улыбке верзила.

Раньше с Колей такого не случалось. Нет, в неприятности он вляпывался, как и все, но чтоб среди бела дня в общественном месте к нему прицепились три... Нет, все же третьего, спящего на ходу с открытыми глазами, можно и не считать — а, значит, два придурка... Нет, такого еще никогда не бывало. И Коля просто не в силах сообразить, как вести себя дальше.

Взгляд на компанию в центре бара облегчения не приносит. Похоже, кое-кому из болельщиков Колины неприятности кажутся увлекательней матча, но бросаться на помощь никто из фанатов футбола явно не собирается.

— Мальчонка с'час нюни пустит, ставлю десятку.

Коля стискивает зубы и кулаки.

— Принимаю. Пять минут, и не больше.

И бармена на месте нет. А парочка в углу — их, похоже, и ядерный взрыв за окном друг от друга не оторвет. Помощи ждать вообще неоткуда.

— Ну чё, знакомиться будем? — басит верзила. — Я — Толян, а это — Лёвчик.

В руки смазливого Лёвчика перекочевывает верхний журнал из библиотечной стопки. Шуршат перелистываемые страницы. Коля дергается — библиотечное имущество как-никак.

На лице гигантоподобного Толяна появляется улыбка. Тяжеленная рука ложится на плечо Коли.

— Как зовут-то, студент?

Коля пытается подняться, но его с легкостью удерживают на месте.

— Так невежливо, — грозит пальцем Лёвчик, на секунду отрываясь от журнала. Девочек он там ищет, что ли?

— Ну, Коля, — сдается Коля, стараясь дышать ровно. Пустые обертки на столе подрагивают? Или ему так только кажется? Может, это Лёвчик слишком напирает на стол? 

Громила довольно ржет.

— Вот и познакомились, Нуколя. А за знакомство надо выпить. Так что иди-ка ты к бару и притащи пивасика. Я люблю темное. А Лёвчик...

— Знаете что...

Коля сказал бы больше, но губы отказываются шевелиться. На столе разворачивается форменное безобразие. Прямо перед ржущими придурками появляется облако вращающихся зубочисток.

— Оп-па, — таращится на парящее чудо Лёвчик. — Ты тока глянь, Толян.

Коля судорожно пытается взять себя в руки, но добивается лишь того, что к зубочисткам присоединяются салфетки и почти пустой пластиковый стаканчик.

— Ух ты!

Коля, разрываясь между желанием смыться и немедленно прекратить то, что сейчас зависит только от его инстинктов, рвет к себе библиотечный журнал. Но Лёвчик не отпускает. Это какой-то кошмар! 

Толян мечтательно произносит:

— Хорошая трава у Григоряна, знатный приход. Уже и вещи летают.

Коля внутренне стонет, борясь за журнал с наседающим на него Лёвчиком. То, что Толян может принять за глюки, трезвые зрители этого спектакля так легко не пропустят. Хорошо, что массивный Толян и этот, придурошный, спящий с открытыми глазами, загораживают стол от любопытных глаз. Но что если кто-то вмешается? Что, если заметит? А если начнется скандал?

От отчаяния Коля всхлипывает.

— Ревет! Уже ревет! Ты проиграл, Краснов, гони деньгу! — кричит кто-то из-за спины блаженно улыбающегося верзилы.

Салфетки взмывают все выше, зубочистки нацеливаются острыми концами в Колиных врагов, а стаканчик, расплескивая остатки содержимого, начинает крутиться в воздухе. Коля, не выпуская журнал, пытается другой рукой сбить расшалившиеся предметы. Их уже видно? Заинтересовало публику такое развлечение?

Появление Паши в джинсовке и белой футболке, размахивающего мускулистыми руками, сверкающего голубыми глазами, ощерившего зубы в злом оскале, резко меняет расклад.

Он ввинчивается между Толяном и борющимся с Лёвчиком Колей, молниеносным движением срывает со стола скатерть и бросает ее на парящие вещи. И кто там уже разберет, как и почему их смело на пол. Через миг Лёвчик и Толян, обнимая друг друга, полулежат на полу, а Колю Паша тащит на буксире к выходу. У двери толкутся их ошеломленные однокурсники — наверное, они вместе с Пашей пришли в кафешку посидеть. 

— А как же...

— Обойдутся без меня, — отрезает Пашка. — Давай скорей.

Паша тянет его за собой, и они бегут по дорожкам парка, да так быстро, что Коля начинает спотыкаться и задыхаться. Останавливаются они у скамейки. Сумка, журналы и книжки горой летят на покрытые листвой доски, лицо Коли обхватывают горячие ладони.

— Ну как ты? — спрашивает Паша, поворачивая голову Коли так и этак, вглядываясь в глаза. — Ты как? Сильно испугался?

А потом Паша тискает его в объятиях — вот так, при всех, прямо на улице.

— Какой же ты все-таки беспомощный, Никки, — шепчет он куда-то в макушку и, кажется, даже целует. — Чего на помощь не звал? Там же люди были, чего ж ты молчал?

— Люди... — тянет Коля. Руки вцепляются в Пашкину куртку и отцепляться отказываются. — Разве ж это лю-юди... Зеваки...

— Ну чего ты? Не плачь. Эй, слышишь...

Колю трясет. Словно кран кто-то отвернул: глупые слезы льются из глаз горячим потоком. И оторваться от Пашки он не может — и плевать, что стыдно.

Паша, по-видимому, решает прибегнуть к испытанному способу.

— Не плачь, — повторяет он и целует.

Коля пытается вырваться — сбывается его сон, его страшный сон — Паша целует его, да при всех, вот так вот, открыто... Но губы такие ласковые, а обнимающие руки — теплые и сильные. Его поддерживают, прижимают к мощному телу, успокаивают. Почему бы Коле, который только что наяву пережил один из своих кошмаров, не поддаться? Чуть-чуть, самую капельку, все равно самое худшее уже произошло. 

После неудавшейся попытки оттолкнуть, он вцепляется в Пашину куртку и приоткрывает рот, впуская настойчивый язык. 

Потом будет потом.


	3. Chapter 3

Паша отстраняется от Коли сам, пытливо заглядывает в глаза. Затем, не говоря ни слова, накидывает ему на плечи куртку, сгребает вещи со скамейки, твердо берет за локоть и ведет к остановке. 

— Я тебя провожу, — поясняет он.

Коля порывается сказать, что не стоит, не нужно, и, вообще, это была минутная слабость, — но не может. Если это и слабость, то ее не так уж и легко преодолеть. Остаться одному страшно. У него до сих пор подрагивают руки, кажется, даже больше, чем раньше, а в голову лезут все более пугающие версии событий. А если бы кто-то другой вмешался? А если б кто записал на видео полет зубочисток? Да еще выложил в Интернет? Что бы тогда? Как бы Коля жил дальше, прослыв ненормальным, уродом? 

В троллейбусе как-то особенно трясет. Коля прислоняется к Паше и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него — от этого еще можно удержаться, тогда как не касаться его — попросту невозможно.

К счастью, в битком набитом транспорте их близость выглядит совершенно естественно.

Коля надеется, что пока они доедут, он сможет взять себя в руки. В конце концов, это ничего не означает, ни к чему не обязывает. Он просто принимает помощь. Потом можно будет поблагодарить и уйти домой. Потому что он не хочет таких отношений, точно не хочет. Он и так ненормален, знает, каково это, и взваливать на себя еще такую же неподъемную гору не намерен. Наоборот, он собирается призвать к порядку вконец распустившееся тело. Через какое-то время. Сначала нужно успокоиться, может, даже немного разозлиться на Пашу. Тот просто воспользовался его состоянием, разве нет? А ведь Коля ему сказал, что больше ничего такого не хочет!

Но логичные, правильные размышления почему-то не помогают.

— Я сам... — бормочет Коля, когда они выходят на его остановке. — Спасибо, сам доберусь...

Паша качает головой. И что делать? Не драться же с ним на улице, пытаясь забрать свои вещи.

У подъезда Паша не останавливается, распахивает дверь и пропускает его внутрь. Коля заходит и останавливается в полутемном закутке, у почтовых ящиков, как раз там, где целовалась давешняя парочка. Выяснять отношения на своем этаже, под прицелами дверных глазков не хочется.

Коля протягивает руку к своим журналам, тянет за уголок. Паше в глаза он старается не смотреть. 

— Спасибо, что провел. 

— Не за что, — вежливо отзывается Паша, приближаясь, наступая, загоняя в угол. 

Когда спина упирается в ряды почтовых ящиков, Коля кладет руку Паше на грудь, пытается сохранить дистанцию. 

Не получается. 

Паша прижимает его к ящикам, так что в спину впивается твердое-острое. Горячие сухие губы касаются шеи. Коля дергается и, стукаясь макушкой о верхний край ящиков, шипит от боли, но больше — оттого, что по шее вниз ползут мурашки. Он не хочет, нет, это тело само изгибается, благодарно подставляя горло под поцелуи. Свободной рукой Паша обхватывает его за талию, прижимает к себе, давая ощутить, что кое в чем они совершенно согласны.

Коля трепыхается, иначе это не назовешь. Было бы место, он бы колотил Пашу кулаками, но места нет. Он зажат между почтовыми ящиками, Пашей и своими вещами. Вскоре сумка и груда журналов отправляются на высокий подоконник, а Паша подхватывает его одной рукой под ягодицы, усаживает себе на бедра. Как можно сопротивляться, болтаясь в воздухе? 

Входная дверь открывается с протяжным скрипом. Коля распахивает глаза, тихо мычит, пытаясь вытолкнуть чужой язык изо рта, стискивает пальцы на жесткой джинсовой ткани. Но Пашу не остановить. Коля зажмуривается: сейчас на них выльется ушат грязи и оскорблений. Как потом вообще жить в этом доме? Но неизвестный свидетель его позора не останавливается. Коля бросает взгляд из-под ресниц. Темный силуэт даже не поворачивает головы. Шаги удаляются по лестнице. 

Коля выдирается из удерживающих его рук, болтает ногами и, в конце концов, чуть прикусывает хозяйничающий у него во рту язык. И Паша все-таки отстраняется, отступая на полшага, не больше.

— Неубедительно, — говорит он, накрывая ладонью Колин пах. 

Коля стискивает зубы.

— Я думал, мы уже это выяснили, — выходит неожиданно зло, так как голос все еще срывается. 

Вот только все тело ноет, просит больше жадных, властных прикосновений. «Ты не умеешь со мной обращаться, — говорит оно Коле. — Так позволь тому, кто умеет».

— Я так р-решил! — почти он, отталкивая все еще поддерживающие его руки. 

Подхватывая свою сумку и журналы с подоконника, он нечаянно роняет Пашин рюкзак, но ему наплевать. 

Паша остается за спиной и бьет — в спину:

— Ты что-то не слишком сопротивлялся.

— А ты не очень-то думал головой! — и откуда только взялась эта язвительность? — Мне казалось, мы все уже выяснили — раз и навсегда. 

— Да? — не остается в долгу Паша. — Чего же ты тогда то сверлишь меня взглядом, то сбегаешь, стоит мне приблизиться? Если ты все так твердо решил. 

Коля задыхается. Что? Он был уверен, что Паша ничего не заметит... 

— Тебе в голову не приходило, что я не хотел с тобой рядом находиться? — глупая, глупая отмазка... Он тут же жалеет о своих словах. 

Паша щурится, шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— А может, боялся? — вкрадчиво говорит он, делая шаг вперед. — Боялся, что не настолько уверен, как тебе кажется? 

— А по-моему, это уже доказанный факт... — Коля дергает головой. Рука машинально тянется к губам, все еще горящим от поцелуев, но он вовремя спохватывается. 

Внезапно дверь взвизгивает всеми петлями от сильного рывка. Коля испуганно подается назад. 

— Добрый вечер, — хмуро бросает сосед, проходя мимо него на лестницу. 

Пора заканчивать этот балаган. Один раз повезло, ждать, что повезет дважды — глупо.

Коля дожидается, пока мужчина поднимется на пару пролетов, и уже открывает рот, но Паша его опережает. 

— Ты еще не решил. Ты боишься решать. Так что меня тянет сделать это за тебя. Но я больше не буду. Так и знай, я не стану больше тебя трогать. Так что если ты все-таки хочешь этих отношений, тебе придется придти и сказать мне об этом. А если не хочешь — вести себя соответствующим образом. Ясно?

Дверь хлопает в последний раз, и Коля прислоняется к стене. От обиды на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Отчитали, как маленького. Словно конфету украл.

Уже в квартире он понимает, что его поведение, как и сама ситуация и вправду слишком напоминают историю из детства. Залез в буфет, а потом принялся отпираться и говорить, что не любит сладкое. 

Коля сползает по стене, обнимая колени.

Он обязан быть смелым, отвечать за свои слова!

Дверь твердая, холодит спину. И хочется в нее постучаться головой, так шарахнуть затылком, чтобы мозги на место встали. Но становиться на место они не желают. Мысли медленно плавятся, а Коля растекается лужицей на половичке под запертой на все замки дверью.

На губах горят следы поцелуев, на теле — пылающие островки прикосновений. Член стоит. Не просто стоит — а упрямо упирается в шов джинсов, горячо и сладко ноет. Внутри все сжимается от желания.

Странно даже: того, кто это сумасшествие вызвал, здесь нет, а желание растет и растет, не унимается, воет, как голодный зверь.

Барс выглядывает из кухни: оглядывает Колю хитрым взглядом, топорщит усы, дергает недовольно кончиком хвоста — на морде с легкостью читается осуждение. 

Коля закрывает глаза. Паша — в реальности давно ушедший по своим делам — придвигается ближе, чуть толкает в плечо, поглаживает уверенными пальцами ключицы, прислоняется щекой к щеке и тихонько шепчет:

— Ну что, Никки, ты готов признать, чего хочешь?

Коля тихонько стонет горловое: «Не-е-ет...» и продолжает мечтать.

Зубы слегка прикусывают мочку уха, волоски топорщатся от горячего Пашкиного дыхания, «нет» рассыпается разноцветными искорками, текущими с током крови, травящими все тело стыдной слабостью. В паху разгорается пожар. Коля сжимает руки в кулаки.

Это не повторится.

Но обещай себе — не обещай быть «хорошим мальчиком», а голова все так же кружится, пересохшие губы приоткрываются, кажется, что воздуха становится меньше.

Паша рядом. Фантазия осязаемая, чувственная. Вот словно бы его рука ведет по груди, чуть царапает пальцами затвердевшие, болезненно сжавшиеся соски, скользит по животу, дразнит и гладит, касается пояса брюк.

Коля откидывает голову назад и таки стукается о дверь головой — но это не отрезвляет. Ноги сами собой ползут по полу вперед и в стороны. Рука накрывает пах и медленно-медленно поглаживает, мучит...

Пашка бы это сделал не так. Он был бы жадным, напористым, сдернул бы штаны в один миг, приласкал бы... 

Коля задыхается от наваливающегося лавиной возбуждения.

Истошный вопль Барса отрывает его от нафантазированного Паши.

Кот смотрит осуждающе: «Ты чего это расселся? Жрать давай!»

Коля слабо улыбается и медленно встает с пола. Идти неудобно, но он все же добредает до холодильника, наливает молоко, достает из баночки кусок жирной рыбы. Барс довольно урчит.

А Коля идет в ванную. Холодный душ должен помочь. Да и вообще, он с этим справится, по-другому и быть не может, ведь правда? Паша ошибается. Это все — лишь неудовлетворенные потребности растущего организма, не больше. Надо быть посмелей, найти девочку, гулять с ней, целоваться, и все станет нормально, как у всех.

Решение хорошее. Правда осуществить его сложно. Но Коля собирается постараться: он хочет быть как все. Ему хватит и одной ненормальности, больше — нет, спасибо, не надо.

Правильное решение оборачивается жуткими сложностями.

В группе девушек хватает, вот только Коля не знает, как и о чем с ними говорить, как вообще к ним подойти. Его хватает только на то, чтобы попросить карандаш, конспект, чистый листок бумаги. Каждый раз, открывая рот, Коля собирается сказать заготовленное: «Ты свободна сегодня вечером? Может, сходим куда-то вместе?», но с губ упрямо срывается мычание, а на вопрос: «Что ты хотел?» — рождается глупейший из возможных ответ. 

Коля краснеет и бледнеет, но выдавить из себя что-то более-менее путное не может. Это какая-то стена. Ему кажется, что он бьется в нее головой, и на лбу от бесполезных усилий уже набухает здоровая шишка.

Под заинтересованным взглядом Паши — стыдно. Он преследует его повсюду. И Коля начинает с тоской вспоминать счастливые часы, когда Пашка его не замечал. Пусть он и сам признался, что все-таки видел прикованное к нему внимание Коли, но теперь все по-другому, теперь-то все хуже.

Из рук буквально все валится. Одежда кажется неудобной, некрасивой. По утрам Коля по полчаса выбирает рубашку, выглаживает брюки, ловит себя за этими занятиями, злится, одевает потертые джинсы, потом снова злится, снова переодевается... Это все какой-то непрекращающийся кошмар, и зовут его Пашка.

Наконец Коля решается — сегодня или никогда. На первой же перемене он подходит к Людочке, берет ее за руку, смотрит в глаза, открывает рот... и так и застывает. Паша возникает рядом, прислоняется к парте, мерит взглядом с головы до пят.

— Ты не дашь мне конспект по электротехнике? — почти пищит Коля.

Паша понимающе улыбается. Коля вспыхивает до корней волос.

Люда — доброе создание. Порывшись в сумке, она протягивает Коле просимое.

— Может... может... — под взглядом Пашки язык отнимается, но Коля больше не в силах это терпеть: — Сходим вечером куда-нибудь? — выпаливает он.

Люда смеется.

— Сегодня пятница, Коля. У меня уже есть планы, — она мягко улыбается. — Извини. С Анютой мы уже неделю как собирались посмотреть новый...

Людочка болтает, Коля несмело ей улыбается. Ее отказ — это же просто праздник какой-то. На душе сразу становится легче. Все, что он напридумывал, не понадобится. Как хорошо.

— Я понимаю, тебе неудобно прийти с приятелем, когда подруга одна, — медленно тянет Пашка, и Коля широко распахивает глаза: — Может, пойдем вчетвером? А потом в кафешке посидим. 

Людочка едва не хлопает в ладоши.

— Ой, какая идея! А я так давно хотела тебя с Анютой познакомить, я о тебе ей столько рассказывала... А кто четвертый, кстати? С кем мы идем?

Пашка лениво улыбается и кладет Коле руку на плечо, сильно сжимает пальцы.

— С Никки, конечно.

— А-а-а... — тянет Людочка. Не похоже, что она сильно обрадовалась. — А я подумала, что ты, как и всюду, с Сергеем.

Она поворачивает голову, вглядываясь в конец класса. Там, окруженный стайкой девчонок сидит местный плейбой Сережа Спицын. 

— Нет, Людок. Я — с Никки. Правда, малой?

Паша смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, большой палец вкруговую поглаживает готовое вспыхнуть сизым пламенем местечко на плече.

— Встречаемся в половину седьмого вечера, у кинотеатра. 

Отказаться, признать, что сдрейфил и никуда не пойдет, у Коли так и не получается.

Он придирчиво оглядывает себя в зеркале, ненавидя за слишком бледный вид, темные волосы и карие глаза. Таким мужественным и ярким типам, как Пашка, — легко. Коля же выглядит... Он отводит взгляд, полный упрямого недовольства собой: длинные ресницы, мягкие линии лица, ямочка на подбородке, румянец на щеках, как всегда, появляется не вовремя и сдает его с потрохами. Он слишком... В общем, глядя на себя, он начинает ужасно завидовать таким, как Паша или Серега.

Но Паша не прав. И Коля — чего бы это ему ни стоило — собирается это доказать. Он будет веселиться, поддерживать беседу, пойдет провожать свою девушку до дома и, да, на прощание он ее обязательно поцелует. 

Ему необходимо стереть воспоминание о губах Паши со своих губ. И он это сделает.

Все идет по плану — Коля старается, очень старается быть веселым и милым. И пусть обе девушки больше заинтересованы в Паше, все равно Коля знает, что делает все возможное максимально правильно и хорошо.

Он ухаживает за Людочкой, привлекает внимание всех, рассказывая предварительно выисканные в интернете подробности о съемках фильма, на который они собираются идти, приносит мороженное и сок. И он ни о чем не заговаривает с Пашей, держится от него на расстоянии. 

Он старается, старается и старается... Вечер кажется бесконечным. К концу Людочку, Анечку и даже Пашу Коля от всей души ненавидит. Он в жизни так не выматывался.

Они поднимаются на верхний этаж современной высотки в центре города, прощаются у двери. И Коля таки получает свою награду — поцелуй.

Сначала Коля теряется — он ведь целовался только с Пашей, и тот всегда вел. В этот раз вести надо ему, и об этом Коля вспоминает в самый последний момент. 

«Это произошло», — думает Коля, пешком спускаясь по лестнице.

Чертовски обидно, но он ничего такого не чувствует. Влажно и тепло, а еще неприятно липко из-за помады. Ни звезд, вспыхивающих под веками, ни тени возбуждения, ни желания. Абсолютно ничего. Только усталость и бьющаяся в голове мысль: и разве оно того стоило?

Коля доходит до последней ступеньки и касается губ — на пальцах остаются розоватые следы краски. Он трет рот рукой.

— Ну и как, понравилось?

Холодный и равнодушный голос Паши прогоняет сонную тишину большого дома, и все спокойствие Коли тут же исчезает. Он вздрагивает всем телом и оглядывается.

Паша выходит из закутка возле лифта: Анюта живет на четвертом этаже, с Людочкой они соседки, так что встреча не должна так удивлять. Но удивляет — странно, что Паша уже здесь. Анюта так висла на нем, так приставала — противно было смотреть. Как же она его отпустила? А может, они поругались? 

Коля щурится, света в подъезде немного.

Куртка на Паше застегнута до самого горла, а в выражении лица и психолог бы не разобрался.

— Понравилось? — повторяет Паша, разглядывая Колю холодным и чужим взглядом.

Коля вздергивает подбородок. В конце концов это Паши точно не касается!

Паша подходит ближе. Коля невольно пятится. Паша и руки из кармана не вытащил, слова не сказал, а Коля вдруг понимает, что в спину ему впивается острый металлический край почтовых ящиков. Все как тогда!

В горле вдруг пересыхает. Коля невольно облизывает губы, нервно сглатывает. От взгляда Паши ноги слабеют, сердце пускается вскачь.

— Ты обещал дать мне время подумать, сказал, я сам должен решать, — шепчет Коля. 

— Так решай, ничего не изменилось, — Паша практически вжимает его в стенку.

Внутри разгорается знакомый жар. Коля опускает ресницы.

Лицо Паши все ближе, теплое дыхание согревает и вызывает воспоминания о поцелуях. 

Коля закрывает глаза.

Паша говорит, касаясь своими губами его щеки, зажигая кровь, заставляя тело выгибаться навстречу:

— Хочешь меня? Хочешь быть со мной? Скажи.

Коля недоуменно распахивает глаза. 

— Знаешь, мне может и надоесть бегать за тобой, — шепчет Паша ему на ухо. Мурашки маршируют по спине. Член встает по стойке смирно. Колю трясет. — Я хочу услышать твой положительный ответ... Ну!

Коля вновь закрывает глаза, жмурится изо всех сил, кусает губы. Металлический привкус наполняет рот.

Он не хочет? Да он хочет так, что белые пятна плывут перед глазами, что тяжело вздохнуть, что хочется зарыдать от отчаяния, когда там, где была сила, жар и страсть остается только пустота, а звук шагов растворяется в гулкой тишине.

— Х-х-хочу, — шепчет Коля почти беззвучно. 

Его никто не слышит, и это — хорошо. Кажется.

Коля едва помнит, как вернулся домой, как болтал с мамой, как ложился в постель. Он ворочается на кровати битый час, второй, третий. Будильник тикает, за окном хлещет дождь, в глаза — как песка насыпали.

На потолке танцуют сумрачные тени. Коля дорисовывает и фантазирует странные фигуры, превращает собрание пятен то в замок, то в цветочный луг, то в парящего дракона. Он старается удержать их в воображении, расцвечивает красками, придумывает имена. Он готов на что угодно — даже повторять в уме таблицу умножения — только бы не думать о Паше. 

Его хрипловатый голос не отпускает. Его лицо, твердые губы, тяжелый взгляд.

Ну вот, опять!

Коля сжимает голову ладонями, пытаясь прогнать заслоняющий все мысли образ.

Но он не уходит. Он все ближе. Он касается дрожащего живота, кружит пальцем у пупка, забирается под пижаму, все ниже, все ниже, пока не охватывает гордо стоящий член сильной и властной ладонью. 

Коля выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Бороться с собой бесполезно. Он уже дважды ходил в душ, стоял под ледяной водой — хватит, не помогает, да и в горле теперь подозрительно ноет и першит. 

Свободной рукой он стаскивает с себя пижамные брюки и раскидывается на кровати почти обнаженный.

Пашка в воображении придвигается ближе. Он совсем рядом, нет, еще ближе, он нависает над Колей, а потом со смешком раздвигает его ноги коленом и устраивается между ними. 

Никто никогда не узнает. Это всего лишь фантазия.

Коля медленно ласкает себя, приговаривая «никто и никогда», как мантру. 

Его пальцы пощипывают и гладят, чуть прижимают пульсирующую вену, обводят головку, размазывают пальцем смазку.

Поцелуи с Пашей — реальные из воспоминаний и нафантазированные — кружат голову. 

Коля тихо-тихо выдыхает, пытаясь сохранить ритм и не сбиться на частые, жесткие и грубые рывки. Мама за стеной и спит очень чутко. Коля знает, что если доводить себя до края медленно-медленно, то крик удастся сдержать. Иначе...

Он краснеет, вспоминая однажды произошедший между ними разговор, даже возбуждение немного притихает. Но, увы, ненадолго. 

Паша вновь как будто рядом. Он бы вот так... и вот этак... Рука скользит все быстрей, Коля всхлипывает, горло перехватывает.

За мгновение до оргазма, Коля останавливается.

В висках пульсирует боль. Член тоже пульсирует, яички поджались.

Коля заставляет себя отпустить член на свободу и тянется рукой ниже, еще ниже. Он выгибается всем телом, дотягиваясь до ануса, обводит края сомкнутого отверстия — узкого, беспокойно сжавшегося.

Насухо затолкнуть туда палец не удается — неприятно. Коля на ощупь находит крем для рук и пробует снова. Крем холодный. Возбуждение чуть спадает.

— Он захочет вот так, — шепчет Коля сосредоточенно, запихивая в себя и второй палец и шипя от боли. — Сам знаешь: он захочет больше чем поцелуи, больше чем приласкать, он захочет тебя...

Слово долго не находится — Коля занят, двигая рукой в ровном ритме и слегка разводя пальцы в стороны, сгибая их. Ощущения неприятные, но завораживают. Жар спускается по груди вниз, а член вновь наливается кровью. 

Третий палец — и это уже очень похоже на пытку.

— ...тра-а-ахнуть, — стонет Коля. 

Ему неудобно, он выворачивает запястье, пытаясь нащупать ту точку, которая по идее должна принести ему наслаждение. Это не так уж и просто. Рука затекает, пот застилает глаза. Коля глухо фыркает. Если б Паша его такого увидел, с разведенными в стороны коленями, с рукой, засунутой в задницу, с членом, прижавшимся к животу и оставляющему на нем липкие влажные пятна... Это же так смешно, так уродливо, так стыдно... Или нет?

Очередной толчок пальцев — и все мысли в голове Коли сжигает вспышка белого света. Он глухо стонет, хватает ртом воздух и пытается сделать так еще раз. Второй толчок едва не отправляет его за грань. Боль в растянутых мышцах ощущается уже по-другому. Она — как пряная приправа к новому, невыносимо сладкому блюду.

Коля продолжает, сколько может, содрогаясь в судорогах скручивающего тело наслаждения. В какой-то момент белые вспышки перед глазами превращаются в один непрекращающийся искристый поток, и Коля кончает, до крови прокусив левую руку.

Через полчаса бездумного разглядывания потолка он идет в душ.

Ответ на Пашин вопрос найден. Остается только надеяться, что Пашу он все еще интересует.


	4. Chapter 4

Субботнее утро окрашено неприятными ощущениями — не только физическими. Собственную неумелость и неловкость в расчет можно даже не принимать. В ярком свете становится кристально ясно: условие Паши — невыполнимо. Коля не сможет сказать ему «да», зная, что за этим последует. Одному, в темноте, под одеялом — и то стыдно. А быть таким с кем-то — нет, подобного он даже представить не может. После того, самого первого раза Коля неделю не мог на Пашу спокойно взглянуть. А ведь тогда это было... ну... хотя бы в одежде. 

Нет, это попросту невозможно. Лучше перетерпеть, переждать, пережить. Все проходит, и это пройдет.

А девочки... Но может, со временем он наберется уверенности?

Коля вздыхает. Сколько себя ни уговаривай, слова правдой не становятся. Люда миленькая и не дурочка. Но она — не то, что ему нужно. Он никак не может описать смутные ощущения: она не подходит, он хочет не так. И это не Паша виноват, вовсе нет. Такой уж у Коли характер. Проявлять инициативу так сложно. Когда за дело берется кто-то другой, становится легче. С Пашей, который идет напролом, будто танк, так вообще все просто. Он особо не спрашивает — ломает границы, вытаскивает из скорлупы, и каждый раз почему-то оказывается, что так, как решил за них двоих Паша, — лучше. 

И дело даже не в отсутствии сложностей, не в том, что ответственность за них двоих Паша берет на себя. Коле нравится ощущать к себе такое отношение. Может, это эгоистично, но устоять практически невозможно. 

А теперь Паша хочет, чтобы он сделал первый шаг к нему сам. Или этого пожелал сам Коля?

Он встряхивает головой. Все так сложно. Он уже совершенно запутался. 

Точно! Это Паша так отомстил. Месть хороша, ничего не скажешь. Лишает сна и аппетита. Ума лишает. Оставляет только голодное, требующее и требовательное тело.

Все валится из рук, даже мама замечает. Но Коля так и не приближается к решению. 

Паша хочет, чтобы он был смелым? Что ж, Коля уже смело признался самому себе: Пашу он хочет. Требовать от него большего — просто нельзя. 

После обеда Коля удирает к себе в комнату — «заниматься». Но в действительности ему нужно побыть одному, в тишине и покое, восстановить равновесие. Взгляд натыкается на телефон... А может, послать сообщение? Набрать короткое «да», нажать кнопку и не видеть Пашиного лица, и не слышать его голоса... 

Нет, так нельзя, так не делают. 

В голове один за другим возникают разнообразные планы. Позвонить и назначить встречу? Где-то в людном месте, чтобы Паша не мог его и коснуться? Или, наоборот, в месте безлюдном, потому как с этого безбашенного идиота (думая о нем так, Коля против воли усмехается) станется начать его лапать на глазах у всех...

...или нет. Паша ведь мог и передумать. Вдруг он прямо сейчас назначает свидание кому-то другому?

Голова пухнет от предположений. Коля бросается на кровать, лицом зарывается в подушку.

Или лучше в институте поговорить, как бы между делом? В институте Паша будет осторожней. По крайней мере, Коля на это надеется.

И вообще, может, за два дня он что-нибудь придумает...

Конечно, ничего он не придумывает. Нужно звонить. Целое воскресенье Коля себя уговаривает это сделать, берет в руки мобильный, вертит его, смотрит на имя на экране, откладывает. Собирается он с духом только к вечеру. 

Его ожидает разочарование. Паша трубку не берет и не перезванивает. Коля валится на постель. Наверное, Паша так поступает специально. Точно специально. Ему наверняка хочется посмотреть, как Коля будет бледнеть, краснеть и мямлить.

Скорей бы понедельник! Коля уже не в силах всю эту неопределенность терпеть.

Время тянется невыносимо медленно. 

Он успокаивается, и то немного, лишь увидев входящего в аудиторию Пашу. 

Как всегда веселый и беззаботный, тот окружен плотным кольцом однокурсников. Как к нему подобраться? Коля думал, что сможет подойти к нему и просто сказать: «Да». Ну, не сразу, конечно, а подождав, пока ему зададут тот самый вопрос. Но Паша вовсе не сидит в уголке, ожидая его решения. 

Коля проходит на свое место на галерке, вслушиваясь в обрывки долетающих разговоров. Кажется, Паша не скучал в выходные...

— ...а потом мы смотрели пингвинов — такие смешные. Им сейчас уже не так жарко, как летом... Отлично провели время, только Анюта обиделась на меня, представляете? Я ей и так, и эдак объясняла, что Паша меня не отпустил, а она все на своем: мол, должна была что-то придумать и уйти, дать подруге свободу. Да как тут уйдешь, когда Пашка нас обеих под ручку водил?.. Да и вообще, он такой красавчик! Анька пусть со своими, из театрального, гуляет. 

Из Людочкиного щебетанья Коля не пропускает ни слова. Теперь понятно, где в воскресенье вечером пропадал Пашка и почему не отвечал на звонки. Коля не сомневается: само собой, с его-то везением, с признаниями он опоздал, а Паша уже вовсю гуляет с девушками, и не с одной, а с двумя.

На сердце воцаряется тоска, руки опускаются.

Они же не договаривались, сколько Коля будет думать! И вообще, Паша трубку не брал! 

После пары, оказавшись в непосредственной близости от Паши, Коля совершенно сникает, но все же находит в себе силы, чтобы тихонько пробормотать унылый: «Привет». 

Паша улыбается, хлопает его по плечу. 

— Привет, Никки. Ну что, как дела? — и внезапно, как удар под дых: — Решил?

Коля вскидывает голову. Надежда, хрупкая и трепещущая, как бабочка, щекочет в груди, а в горле встает комок. Ничего он не может сказать, никогда не мог и не смог бы. Как Паша не понимает? Пусть по глазам прочтет, по лицу!

— Паш, займи мне место в столовке. Хорошо? — просит Люда, проходя мимо. — Я потом к тебе присоединюсь.

Паша даже не поворачивается. Он смотрит на Колю, вопросительно приподняв бровь, словно именно от него зависит ответ на жизненно важный вопрос похода в столовую.

Коля отводит взгляд. Вокруг люди, их много, и кто-то наверняка слышит их разговор. Как в этой толпе выдавить из себя короткое «да»?

Он поднимает голову, хлопает ресницами и нервно улыбается. Его «да» написано на лице, разве Паша не видит?

Тот приближается еще на шаг.

— Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — шепчет он почти на ухо.

Коля долго и судорожно выдыхает.

— Поговорим? — Паша касается руки, поглаживает подрагивающие пальцы. — Может, после занятий? — от дыхания, согревающего щеку, волоски на всем теле встают дыбом. — Ты согласен?

Коля резко кивает.

— Тогда встретимся у входа, у той скамейки, ты знаешь, — говорит Паша, разворачивается и уходит. 

Коля смотрит ему вслед. Из ослабевшей руки вываливается сумка, ручки и тетради разлетаются по всему коридору.

— Ну ты и недотепа, — шипит какая-то девчонка, перепрыгивая через кучу конспектов.

Поговорить? Он не может выдавить одно короткое слово, а тут — говорить. 

Оставшиеся занятия Коля слушает так невнимательно, записывает так механически, что внезапно обнаруживает себя конспектирующим какую-то историю из жизни увлекшегося преподавателя. 

К концу третьей пары руки начинают трястись. Даже странно, ведь Коля нервничает ничуть не больше, чем утром. 

После занятий ему нужно зайти в библиотеку. Обязательно. Завтра семинар, а готовиться по одному учебнику — слишком однобоко, что, по мнению Александры Александровны, их преподавателя, не заслуживает отличной оценки. 

Прекрасный повод оттянуть время! 

Ноги радостно несут Колю по знакомому маршруту, но до библиотеки он так и не доходит, останавливается на лестничном пролете. 

Первое. Паша не будет ждать, он ведь такой нетерпеливый. 

Второе. Вполне возможно, Паша хочет сообщить, что ответ Коли его больше не интересует — именно поэтому они встречаются на улице, и, да, по этой причине Паша сейчас ушел с Людой. 

Колю трясет. Ноги слабеют.

Он медленно, по-стариковски, ползет вниз, цепляясь за стенку. Поздно, поздно... Сейчас Паша, наверное, проведет Люду до остановки, поцелует, договорится о встрече — а потом вернется, чтобы разобраться с этой историей раз и навсегда, сказать ему «нет», посмеяться над ним.

Коля прикрывает глаза, но все равно видит Пашу... и Люду в его руках. Ей хорошо, Коля знает. Знает, что чувствуешь, когда сильные ладони проводят по бокам, заставляя прогибаться в талии, прижиматься теснее...

Он останавливается, пытаясь отдышаться.

Паша уже ждет у скамейки. Коля идет неуверенно на негнущихся ногах, как на ходулях: шатко и вот-вот упадешь. Лучше разделаться со всем побыстрее, но Паша кивком указывает ему на скамейку:

— Садись.

Коля смотрит на шершавые, облупившиеся доски и делает шаг назад.

— Говори, что хотел.

Вот и наказание за слишком долгие колебания.

— Никки... Ну не молчи!

Тяжело сглатывая, Коля поднимает на него глаза. Все сказать? Неужели прямым текстом попросить...

Паша, меняясь в лице, хватает Колю за плечо.

— Прекрати вести себя как ребенок. Хочешь — говори. Нет — я пойду. Ну!

Коля хватается за его руку, как за соломинку. 

— Что я должен сказать? — выдавливает он. Голос дрожит и прерывается, но плевать. Пусть Паша не мучает больше, просто скажет, что ему делать. 

— Нет, — Паша сужает глаза. — Нет! 

Он убирает руку и тяжело дышит какое-то время. Неужели этот разговор и ему дается нелегко? Но почему?

— Ты уже принял решение? — мягче спрашивает он.

Коля с облегчением кивает, но это не все.

— И какое?

Снова тот же тупик, и снова он упирается в стену. Почти как тогда, зажатый Пашиным телом...

Почему Паша так настойчив? Что ему надо вообще?

Ох, этот вопрос запоздал и сильно. 

Слезы подступают к глазам, в горле появляется ком, хочется убежать, но ноги не слушаются.

Коля и правда чувствует себя ребенком. Ребенком, которого заставляют признаться в стыдных проделках.

Но он же хотел быть взрослым!

А значит, хватит гадать — пора хоть что-то узнать!

— Почему ты все время об этом спрашиваешь? — почти шепчет он.

— Я не хочу, чтобы потом ты говорил, что это я тебя заставил, что это я тебя в такого превратил, что всю жизнь тебе испортил... Понял? И ты... Черт, Никки, ты скажешь что-нибудь путное или нет? Или мне уходить?

Коля расправляет плечи, старается стать ровней и вдохнуть всей грудью. Нет, он не настолько осмелел, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Паше, но очень старается. Уцепившись взглядом за твердую линию Пашиного подбородка, его плотно сжатые губы, Коля говорит:

— Приходи ко мне сегодня...

Молчание.

— Если ты этого хочешь, — в голосе Паши слышится недоумение. Он ожидал другого? Не разочарование — и то хорошо. 

— Только не прямо сейчас, — быстро говорит Коля, инстинктивно пытаясь отвоевать себе еще чуть времени. Пусть и перед смертью не надышишься. — Давай встретимся в три.

Коля мчится домой так, что вымокает, как мышь. 

Сумка летит в угол, куртка — на вешалку, кроссовки он спешит стащить с ног, наступая на задники.

Мама уехала в деревню, помогать тете Соне с картошкой, и квартира свободна даже не на день, а на долгие три дня. После субботней уборки все находится на своих местах, чисто, но Коля все равно волнуется. Он на минуту забегает на кухню, потом идет в гостиную, придирчиво оглядывает все вокруг и, наконец, деревянным шагом тащится в свою комнату. 

Что ему делать — расстелить постель или нет? В любом случае белье лучше поменять. Коля роется в шкафу, придирчиво перебирая комплекты, пыхтит и ругается сквозь зубы, воюя с пододеяльником. Когда постель готова, единственное его желание — прикрыть ее покрывалом. Стыдно, до чего же стыдно — это же так откровенно, это как предлагать себя! Но разве он Пашу не для этого позвал? 

Коля собирается сказать ему «да». И не просто сказать: проорать прямо в лицо, чтобы Паша наконец его услышал, раз это так важно.

Нет, все же нет. Никаких криков. Он просто обнимет Пашу у порога, прижмется всем телом, повиснет на шее и... И, может, даже решится поцеловать. Ведь сможет? Не так уж сложно прижаться губами к губам. У него ведь получится, правда?

Сердце колотится нервно и громко, искорки колют кончики пальцев, колокольчики, висящие на занавесках, начинают мелодично позвякивать, а бумаги на столе трепетать, словно от ветра. 

Черт, он слишком волнуется.

Паша придет... Коля оглядывается на часы. О, он думал, у него меньше времени, но до прихода Паши остается еще целый час. Он успеет и на стол накрыть, и...

Надо подготовиться. Все идет к тому, что Паша захочет с ним секса. Нечего вилять. Поздно делать вид, что ничего такого он не хотел. Он сам пригласил его.

Паша же этого хотел с самого начала? И он, Коля, тоже хочет. Он уже повел себя как взрослый, посмотрел в лицо своим желаниям. Ну так вот...

Жаркий румянец заливает лицо.

Коля раздевается догола, берет полотенце и топает в душ, шлепая по холодному полу босыми ногами. Его трясет от волнения, но это пройдет, ведь правда пройдет?

Теплая вода расслабляет. Она приглаживает волосы, застилает глаза, массирует плечи и спину.

Коля упирается ладонями в мокрый холодный кафель. В голове — ни одной мысли. Он уже вымылся, включая все стратегически важные места: нашел чем и разобрался как. Пена от мыла и шампуня стекла вниз, пора выходить, но Коля дает себе еще пару секундочек, и еще пару минуточек, и еще...

Ему кажется, что он и не думает ни о чем таком. И в то же время перед глазами плывут картинки с объятиями, касаниями, поцелуями. Он запрокидывает голову, ловя ртом воду. В голове вспыхивает видение того, для чего можно остаться вот в такой позе, только предварительно опустившись перед Пашей на колени.

Смущение вспыхивает и тут же угасает, смытое водой.

Фантазия совершенно расшалилась, униматься не хочет. Коля медленно-медленно облизывает губы, высовывает кончик языка...

...и чуть не прикусывает его, когда раздается требовательная трель дверного звонка.

Звонок нетерпеливо звенит, раз, другой, третий, Коля поспешно закручивает краны, руки от волнения начинают дрожать, полотенце дважды летит на пол, он его подхватывает, пытается хоть как-то вытереться, торопится, спешит... Он распахивает дверь из ванной, едва не разбивая коленку об угол. Наступившая вдруг тишина ужасает, и он орет со всей мочи:

— Я сейчас, я уже иду!

Из-за входной двери — ни звука. И Коля несется открывать, оскальзываясь на полу.

Наконец щелкает тугой, как назло вдруг заевший замок, Коля рывком распахивает дверь. Порыв сквозняка пробирает до самого нутра. Он невольно ежится, предательское полотенце немедленно норовит сползти ниже. Он воюет с ним, а когда поднимает голову...

У Паши такие глаза, что Коля вздрагивает уже не от сквозняка. «Привет» повисает в воздухе.

Паша скользит взглядом по его телу. 

В горле пересыхает. 

— Ты проходи, — Коля медленно пятится по прихожей. — Мы ведь на три договаривались, да?

— Сейчас три десять, — голос у Паши какой-то напряженный. 

Коля упирается спиной в стену, оклеенную неприятно шершавыми обоями. 

— М-может... я тебе чай поставлю? — он юркает на кухню, переводит дыхание и уже оттуда спрашивает: — Ты как, голоден?

Через какое-то время до него доносится голос Паши:

— Голоден.

Интонация странная. Коля еще раз поправляет полотенце, ставит чайник и быстро выставляет на стол блюдце с нарезкой сыра и пирожные, оставшиеся с вечера. 

Паша двигается практически бесшумно, но Коля все равно чувствует, когда он заходит на кухню — спина каменеет под его взглядом.

— Вот, — Коля машет рукой над столом. — А я пока оденусь, хорошо?

Звучит просительно. 

В принципе, в этом не так уж много смысла — все равно раздеваться. Но еще пару минут разглядывания, и у него начнется истерика.

Напряжение висит в воздухе, потрескивая, как перед грозой. Коля надеется проскользнуть мимо Паши к двери. Тот следит за ним пристальным взглядом, подбирается, как перед прыжком... Коля оказывается в кольце сильных рук. 

Губы Паши клеймят его шею. Коля обмякает, запрокидывая голову. Желание убегать пропадает. Ведь не надо больше ждать, не надо волноваться, дрожать. Хорошо, что так — не затягивая.

Металлические пуговицы на рубашке Паши, будто льдинки, ожигают кожу груди, грубая ткань царапает соски, пряжка ремня прижимается к животу. Но самое сильное впечатление — так что дыхание срывается, а колени подкашиваются — производит твердая и горячая выпуклость, которую Коля чувствует сквозь слои разделяющих их тряпок. Паша чуть трется об него — пах в пах. Полотенце ползет вниз и остается висеть, зажатое их телами.

— Ах-х-х...

Паша не теряет времени даром. Его ладони скользят по бокам Коли, охватывают, гладят всего, словно заявляют права, сжимают талию, опускаются ниже, накрывают ягодицы, тискают их, мнут.

Коля всхлипывает, прижимаясь губами к рубашке Паши.

Они вальсируют: Коля спиной вперед, Паша наступает, шаг за шагом продвигаются ближе к кухонным шкафчикам. Найдя прочную опору — замирают на месте.

— Подожди, — лепечет Коля, чувствуя холодок внизу живота — и это вовсе не из-за влажного полотенца. — По...

Паша заставляет его поднять подбородок и легко целует — их губы мельком встречаются. Коля изумленно выдыхает: внутри словно проносится молния, и жар собирается там, где их тела соприкасаются. Это похоже на искры или на жидкий огонь, который не печет и жжет, а греет, расплавляет. Он проникает внутрь, делает мышцы податливыми, кости мягкими. Коля изгибается в удерживающих его руках — тянется к Паше, приоткрывает губы. Чужой язык уверенно проникает в рот, а когда исчезает — задыхающийся Коля не может сдержать стон, который можно перевести только как: «Еще, ну еще немно-о-ожко!»

— Извини, опять не смог сдержаться, — жарко и влажно шепчет в ухо Паша и прикусывает мочку. Коля дергается. 

— М-м-м... Нет... Давай... — он не успевает досказать, хотя, возможно, и не смог бы закончить фразу. Паша отступает, и злополучное полотенце грудой влажной и мягкой ткани оседает у ступней.

Коля льнет к Паше — отчасти потому, что стоять голым перед ним стыдно. И холодно. Страх возвращается, тесня разгоревшееся внутри тепло и стирая с кожи следы горячих прикосновений.

— Что ты... творишь, — шепчет Паша. — Что ты творишь... 

Коля недоуменно моргает. Разве это он? Это все Паша, это из-за него подкашиваются ноги, это он властно, на корню пресекая всякое сопротивление...

Коля снова оказывается в крепких объятиях. 

Он надеялся, что все случится в спальне, за задернутыми шторами, под одеялом. Там, где он сможет хоть частично спрятаться. Но нет, так уже не получится. Однако сгореть со стыда не выходит — жар спускается ниже, следуя за поцелуями. Шея... Ключицы... Соски... 

— Н-не...— успевает сказать Коля, когда живота касается влажный язык.

Глаза сами собой закрываются, голова запрокидывается, ноги дрожат, заставляя отчаянно хвататься за шкафчик позади.

Так стыдно. Первое желание — оттолкнуть Пашу от себя, но рука, погрузившись в жесткие, как проволока, рыжие вихры, нерешительно замирает. 

Язык скользит ниже, Паша совершенно без стеснения обхватывает пальцами напрягшийся член, а затем лижет мошонку. 

У Коли разъезжаются ноги. Кажется, он дергает Пашу за волосы. 

Горячие губы охватывают головку, кончик языка дразнит уздечку — мокро, жарко. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные пятна.

Коля стонет, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Нет, он так не может... Все его тело открыто любопытному взгляду. Сам он — бесстыжий, так откровенно жаждущий... Что теперь о нем Паша думать будет? Кем считать?

Уж другом-то точно нет.

Губы скользят вверх-вниз, обнимают, сдавливают сильнее — и отпускают. Чуть шершавый язык проходится по нежной коже, такой чувствительной, словно состоящей из одних нервных окончаний. Коля дрожащей рукой проводит по лбу. Кажется, у него температура: лицо горит, зрение туманится. Сквозь шум крови в ушах пробиваются неприличные влажные звуки. Опустив глаза, он внезапно встречается взглядом с Пашей. Его губы обнимают член, одной рукой Паша держит его у основания, другой давит на бедро, не позволяя Коле толкаться ему в рот. Паша двигает головой и смотрит так... шкодливо, весело, ничуть не смущаясь. 

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Паша отодвигается, на припухших влажных губах появляется улыбка. Сердце Коли совершает кульбит — неужели это насмешка? Но нет, Паша гладит его бедро, живот, щекочет, чуть сжимает, дразнит... 

Коле не хватает воздуха. Он закрывает глаза.

Паша перекатывает в ладони его яички, по-хозяйски оглаживает их. Наглая рука ползет дальше, влажные пальцы обводят по кругу поджавшееся отверстие. От ощущения Коля «плывет», а когда спохватывается, сжимается, оказывается, что Пашин палец уже проник немного внутрь. Из горла рвется недовольный стон. Но губы Паши, ритмичные движения руки, влажное скольжение языка отвлекают. Коля запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о шкафчик для посуды. Ему больно, но другие ощущения куда мощней. Что-то неотвратимо подкатывает, подступает, судорога сводит живот, бедра, жар нарастает, перед глазами вспыхивают алые круги…

И тут Паша сжимает его член у основания. 

Коля придушенно воет. И воет не он один. Кто-то вторит ему все громче, все возмущенней и яростней.

Он вдруг остается один. Слышится щелчок. Свист закипевшего чайника идет на убыль. Коля жалобно всхлипывает.

— Тихо, ну тихо, — шепчет вернувшийся Паша, и Коля вцепляется в него, трется бедрами, пытаясь вернуть так необходимое ему давление. Но Паша не позволяет, пресекая все неуклюжие попытки. Он прижимает Колю к себе, его пальцы ныряют в ложбинку между ягодиц, а язык — в покорно приоткрывшийся рот. Скольжение внутрь и наружу — там, внизу, тут, вверху — заставляет Колю совершенно потерять голову.

И когда Паша отодвигается, переворачивает его и кладет животом на стол, плечом в пирожные, Коля только облегченно вздыхает. Крупинки сахара впиваются в кожу, но так Коле даже больше нравится. Он сосредотачивается на неприятных ощущениях, они делают реальность чуть четче. Коля с наслаждением подается вперед, проезжаясь по колючим крошкам грудью, потом назад — насаживаясь на Пашин палец. 

— Потихоньку... не спеши... — Паша гладит его по ягодицам, двигает пальцами внутри, целует лопатки, шею, загривок.

Не спешить Коля не может. Еще шире расставив замерзшие босые ноги на полу, он толкается вперед и вновь подается назад — может, хоть так недогадливый Паша поймет, что ему очень нужно.

Пальцы Паши внутри. Это странное чувство, не совсем приятное, но Паша действует куда более умело, чем Коля тогда. Его пальцы не просто растягивают, а ласкают, периодически проникая правильно и глубоко, касаясь того места, которое дарит Коле такое острое и сладкое удовольствие. Ему кажется, что каждый раз ощущения чуть сильнее, а значит — в какой-то момент они просто зашкалят. А он этого вправду хочет.

Паша вновь отстраняется.

Коля хнычет. Да что ж такое! Он ведь не бросит его вот так?

Нет, Паша не уходит. Тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, он чем-то щелкает, чем-то шелестит, а затем ягодиц касаются скользкие пальцы. 

— Сейчас, — предупреждает он и кладет руки ему на поясницу.

Коля даже успевает чуточку испугаться. Но испуг быстро иссякает, погребенный беспрерывным потоком ощущений от входящего в него члена — твердого и упругого, распирающего и давящего изнутри. 

Коля снова двигает бедрами, с губ срывается хныканье. Прижавшийся к спине Паша целует плечо, лижет, прикусывает, снова лижет. Зубы впиваются все глубже. Касания языка становятся все жарче.

Коля начинает задыхаться.

Медленно-медленно мышцы поддаются, впускают Пашу внутрь до конца. Коля выгибается — Паши много, очень много — и это не два пальца, не три, это больше. Кажется, что его вот прямо сейчас разорвет. Искусанное плечо совсем немного, но отвлекает от боли. Паша шумно и жарко дышит куда-то между лопаток, его бедра, прижимающиеся к ягодицам, чуть подрагивают.

Боль растет. Теперь Коля хочет сбежать, избавиться от распирающего ощущения. 

Измазанная в чем-то скользком ладонь проталкивается под прижатый к столу живот, находит член, чуть сжимает... Перед глазами Коли расцветают выжженные добела пятна.

— Ах. 

— Не дергайся, подожди... — Паша не договаривает, голос срывается. 

Колю вновь целуют в спину, вылизывают, рука Паши скользит по взмокшей коже, по боку, через грудь, по шее, к губам. Следы прикосновений горят. Пальцы надавливают, проникают в рот. Коля их чуть прикусывает, Паша глухо стонет.

— Ты такой...

Какой такой?

Они почти не двигаются. Коля вылизывает закрывающую его рот ладонь. Внутренности скручивает жаркое напряжение. Коля снова чуть подается назад. От жгущего нутро жара можно спрятаться только в боли, она начинает нравиться, становится нужной. Она не позволяет растечься безвольной лужицей на столе, не позволяет окончательно потерять голову. Она — как спасение. 

Паша подхватывает движение: хватает его за плечо, удерживает на месте и двигается — медленно скользит наружу. Коля благодарно стонет — теперь боли больше, она приглушает разгорающийся внутри пожар и позволяет вдохнуть.

Толчок Паши вырывает из горла хриплый крик. 

— Тише.

— Еще.

«Еще» прирастает толчками. Рука Паши упирается между лопаток, придавливает Колю к столу. Вторая ладонь продолжает ласкать член.

В щеку впиваются крупинки сахара, крем от размазанного по столу пирожного теперь и на груди, и на животе. Коля закрывает глаза. Ему больно, но ему и хорошо. Он ощущает каждый толчок, впившиеся в спину и бедра пальцы, холодящую бок ложку. Стол скрипит, ножки чуть ли не отрываются от пола, столешница мерно ударяется в стенку. 

— Еще, еще, ну еще.

Паша вдруг останавливается. Секунда, другая... Коля приподнимается на локтях, оглядывается.

У Паши лицо — как деревянная маска, облитая то ли водой, то ли маслом. Испарина на лбу, на верхней губе, на висках. Ставшие влажными волосы обвисают темно-рыжими прядями. Паша кусает губы. Его голова откинута назад, глаза закрыты.

— М-м-м?

— Сейчас, подожди, — срывается с едва двигающихся губ. — Подожди.

Коля не хочет ждать. Он чуть подается назад, потом вперед, не отводя от искаженного лица Паши взгляда.

Тот жалобно стонет. Его глаза наконец распахиваются. Они темные-темные.

— Ну ты сам виноват, — выдыхает Пашка.

Оказывается, это Коля виноват в том, как неистово его трахают, как сильно, как больно пальцы тискают бедра. Стол яростно колотится в стену, на пол летит сахарница, чашки, ложки, что-то еще... 

Из горла, в такт движениям, вырываются стоны. Коля пытается прикусить губу, пытается упереться руками в стену за столом, чтобы не ездить по колючим сахарным крупинкам... пытается не подаваться вперед, потому что сбивает Пашу с ровного ритма. Но ему нужно больше, сильнее. Сейчас, совсем скоро... Паша почти ложится на него, сильная ладонь сжимает член, и внутри все тоже сжимается. Секунду Коля ощущает себя зависшим на грани, над бездной, перед падением — а потом Паша толчком перебрасывает его за край. 

Восторг окрыляет, падение превращается в полет, и он длится, длится, длится... как и Колин крик, громкий и звонкий, кажется, что эхом отражающийся от стен.

В этот мир, на разгромленную кухню, Коля возвращается постепенно. Сначала — пыточное ложе: стол с липким кремом и рассыпанным сахаром, истерзавшим и так припухшие соски. Острый край столешницы, впивающийся в живот. Тяжесть навалившегося на спину Паши. Его жаркое частое дыхание.

Паша отстраняется, выходит, осторожно придерживая Колю за ягодицы — и он инстинктивно сжимается. Поцелуй между лопаток, и Паша куда-то исчезает. Коля цепляется за стол — сейчас он сползет на пол, в это месиво из осколков, обломков, присыпанное сахарной пудрой. 

Паша возвращается, оглаживает его спину, бока, разводит в стороны половинки, трогает пальцами там, где слишком чувствительно и даже больно. Коля содрогается — это уж слишком, как и Паша, разглядывающий его зад — но тяжелая рука придавливает к столу, вторая гладит ягодицу... Паша целует его спину. 

— Тише, тише... Я боялся, что мы перестарались.

Коля благодарно всхлипывает, но ему все равно слишком стыдно. 

Паша обнимает его, заставляет подняться, помогает удержаться на трясущихся ногах. В комнату Паша его практически несет на руках, и они валятся в кровать в обнимку. Коля сворачиваясь клубочком, прижимаясь к все еще полуодетому Паше. 

Когда тебя вот так обнимают, хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно. 

Закрыв глаза, Коля слушает стук сердца Паши. Ритм все ровнее, все спокойнее. 

Паша шевелится.

— … душ? — слышит Коля и сонно кивает: «Да, да, иди». 

— Не забудь захлопнуть дверь, когда будешь уходить, — бормочет он едва слышно. Сам он не сможет подняться, не в скором времени — это точно. 

Паша садится на кровати, а затем склоняется к нему.

— Я вообще-то… собирался остаться подольше, — говорит он странным голосом. 

Подольше? Он хочет повторить?

Зад опасливо сжимается, и это больно.

«Нет», — качает головой Коля. Он больше не выдержит. Для первого раза достаточно. Конечно, он бы хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь случилось снова... Хорошо бы, чтобы Паша понял, что он не против повторить — но не сейчас, позже. Только слова не находятся. Страшно сказать «нет» — ведь Паша может обидеться и больше не вернуться, а заниматься этим с кем-то другим... Нет, Коля слишком хорошо понимает, что так открыться перед кем-то, быть таким распутным и жадным, обнаженным и беззащитным, он не сможет. 

Горячая тяжелая ладонь опускается на его голову. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Коля трется щекой о чуть шершавую кожу. 

— Не думай, что я не благодарен... — почему-то срывается с языка легко. — Просто... ты и я...

Глаза у Паши темнеют.

— «Ты и я» что? 

Лицо у него такое, словно он собирается кого-то ударить. Коля обнимает себя руками. Он устал, он так устал. А тут Паша — и совсем его не понимает.

— Я думал... — мысли ленивые, бесконечно хочется спать, и Коля говорит, едва ворочая языком, больше не пытаясь подбирать слова: — А тебе и правда нужен именно я? Понимаешь, я ведь... ну, ты ведь такой... такой замечательный... А зачем я тебе? С чего я? Ты такой... а я...

Паша долго молчит, разглядывая Колю так пристально и внимательно, как никогда раньше. Его пальцы разглаживают брови, касаются щек, лба, скул, носа, губ. Коля закрывает глаза.

— Знаешь что, Никки?

— Что-о?.. — превращается в долгий зевок.

— Я думал, что все самое сложное уже позади.

— М-м-м...

— А теперь уверен, что вот с этим, — Паша целует Колю в лоб, — мне придется куда чаще и больше еб... сражаться.

Усталость побеждает, мир уплывает, и Коле, наверное, только кажется, что он слышит Пашино:

— Будешь со мной встречаться?.. 

Сон Коле нравится.

— Эй! — безжалостно тормошит его Пашка. — Ты можешь ответить сейчас? Просто скажи мне «да».

Че-е-орт... Похоже, кошмар опять начинается!

 

_Конец первой части._

 

[EarthlyWays](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1954951) и [NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
